100 pasos
by imhangover
Summary: Deidara es un chico de 17 años, normal, pero con un gran secreto. Gaara es su mejor amigo hace dos años. Un día cualquiera Deidara y Gaara van a la casa de este último. Ahi está el desconocido hermano de Gaara. ¿Qué pasará entre Deidara y el hermano de su mejor amigo? ¿Que hacer si te enamoras a primera vista? ¿Podrá soportar toda la discriminación por ser homosexual? SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra historia comienza con un Deidara de 17 años, último año de colegio (liceo, preparatoria (?) o bueno, como sea). Era el primer día de clases del año que marcaría su vida para siempre.

-Gaara, las matemáticas me aburren, jm.  
-Lo tengo más que claro.

Gaara es el mejor amigo de Deidara, se conocen hace dos años, y nadie se explica cómo son amigos realmente, Gaara es bastante antipático.

-Dei, yo te puedo ayudar, a cambio de un beso…-Dijo Ino, la eterna enamorada de Deidara.  
-Ino, te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Dei, y no necesito ayuda, jm.

Deidara's POV.

Es tan estresante, aburrido, problemático… esperen, ya me parezco a Shikamaru. Llevo dos años en este instituto y la idiota de Ino no entiende que nunca me va a gustar, no es que sea fea pero… tengo otras preferencias… los hombres por ejemplo, aunque los únicos que lo saben son Gaara y Hidan. Mis mejores amigos, jm, par de idiotas.  
Bueno, esto sonará raro, pero por primera vez en dos años iré a la casa de Gaara, si, dos años y nunca había ido a su casa, ¿Por qué? Porque la mía queda a 100 pasos exactos del instituto.

Por fin había acabado el día, y Deidara estaba bastante ansioso por conocer la casa de Gaara, ya conocía a su familia, así que no sería problema.

-Oh, por cierto Deidara.-Dijo Gaara con su tétrica voz característica.  
-Dime…  
-Hoy va a ir mi hermano a casa.  
-Pero Kankuro vive ahí…  
-Mi otro hermano, Sasori.  
-ESPERA, ¿TIENES OTRO HERMANO? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE? MAL AMIGO…-Deidara gritaba como mujer celosa revisando el whatsapp de su novio.  
-No te lo dije simplemente porque no me cae bien y no lo considero importante.-Haciendo callar a Deidara.  
-Que no daría yo por tener hermanos y tú los odias, no te entiendo Sabaku no Gaara, jm.  
-Te los regalo.

Una vez salieron del instituto estaba el padre de Gaara esperándolos en el auto. Se subieron atrás y partieron inmediatamente.  
-Hola señor Sabaku no.- Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa.  
-Hola Deidara, ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Muy bien, ¿y usted?  
\- Bien dentro de lo que se puede…  
El viaje siguió por 10 minutos, Gaara no habla con su padre, ya que se llevan algo mal…

Cuando llegaron, Deidara trató de no impresionarse, era la casa más grande que había visto, al menos en esa ciudad.

-Chicos, los dejo, tengo que ir al trabajo- Arrancó el auto y se fue.

Deidara se quedó ahí parado mirando la casa, tenía tres pisos, en realidad parecía un edificio pequeño.  
-Deidara… Deidara…Deidara… DEIDARA COÑO, RESPONDE.  
-AH, SI, AQUÍ ESTOY.-Dijo Deidara saliendo del trance.  
-¿Qué esperamos para entrar?  
-No tengo idea.  
Y no esperaron ni medio segundo para entrar… Si por fuera la casa era de por sí muy bonita, adentro era la perfección, Deidara sabía que el padre de Gaara tiene un alto cargo en el congreso, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que tan alto era.

-¡Deidara! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Karura miró sorprendida a Deidara.  
-Madre, recuerdo haberte dicho que hoy vendría…  
-Hola señora Karura, perdón si soy una visita inesperada, no fue mi intención…  
-Deidara sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras, ¡nuestra casa es tuya también!- Abrazó a los dos jóvenes.

Esa mujer es un amor de persona… Lástima que su marido sea un imbécil.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Almorcemos?, tengo hambre…-Gaara, siempre tan alegre.  
-Está servido niños, pasen.

Ya en la mesa, estaban Kankuro y Temari, los hermanos de Gaara, o al menos los hermanos que Deidara conocía… Se saludaron, y comieron normalmente.  
Después de terminar fueron a la habitación de Gaara, no era muy diferente a la del rubio, pero era varias veces más grande. Gaara se tiró a la cama y dejó su mochila a un lado. Deidara hizo lo mismo, pero se sentó en el sillón que había en un costado.  
-Gaara, ¿Y tu hermano desconocido?  
-No me interesa donde esté, si fuera por mí que no viniera.  
Justo en el momento en el que Gaara dijo eso, Sasori abrió la puerta.  
-Gracias por tu bienvenida hermanito… ¿Y él quién es? ¿Por fin superaste tu fase de anti-social?  
-No jodas Sasori.  
-Hola, jm…Me llamo Deidara y soy el mejor amigo del "anti-social"-  
-Ja, ¿Cómo alguien tan lindo como tú puede ser amigo de este idiota?  
Desde la cocina se escuchó un "SABAKU NO SASORI, NO MOLESTES A TU HERMANO" por parte de Karura. Sasori simplemente se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Deidara's POV.

Denme unos segundos para respirar… ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Vamos, Gaara es bastante lindo, pero su hermano está hecho a mano, ¡Por Dios! Es tan lindo… Lástima que no le gusto… Pero, esperen, dijo que era lindo. Creo que me enamoré a primera vista.

-Deidara, ¿Te gusta mi hermano? –Dijo Gaara impactado. Conocía muy bien a Deidara como para saber cuándo le gustaba o no alguien.  
-¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!- Deidara empezó a reírse nerviosamente.  
-No es para hacerte sentir mal, pero Sasori está a punto de casarse con su novia de seis años, no quiero que sufras, Deidara.  
-¡Que no me gusta! Es un cretino, jm.-Deidara ya a estas alturas estaba rojo como un tomate.  
"GAARAAAA" Se escuchó desde el primer piso, "Ven a ayudarme con esta cosa".  
-Deidara, ¿me esperas?  
-No tengo otra cosa que hacer, jm.  
Gaara bajó así que Deidara decidió sacar su celular.  
Whatsapp:  
"CANOSO: Oye rubia, ven a mi casa el fin de semana" Hidan, su mejor amigo desde hace… ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, estaban en el mismo colegio, hasta que Deidara se mudó hace dos años.  
"¿Me extrañas? Jajá, tengo que pedirle permiso a mis padres, sabes que son 2 horas de viaje, coño, ven tú."  
"Konan: Dei, te extraño :(" Konan era su amiga desde la infancia, como Hidan, se trataban tan cariñosamente que parecían novios, aunque nunca pasó ni pasará nada.  
"También te extraño bonita" Si, así se trataban, pero eran como hermanos.  
Y no es que se extrañaran por no verse en dos años, se vieron el mes pasado, pero después de pasar 16 años con alguien, es normal.  
Facebook:  
Solicitud de amistad:  
Yamanaka Ino… Eliminar solicitud.  
Sabaku no Sasori… Elimin… ¿Qué? ¿SASORI? Esto era imposible. No le cabía en la cabeza. Era una broma seguro, pero no iba a eliminar esa solicitud. Así que cerró la sesión de Facebook.  
"Canoso: Oye Barbie sin tetas, estoy viviendo solo, jajá."  
"Ya estabas bastante viejo para estar con tus padres, solamente mírate el pelo, ja."  
"Jajá, que chistoso. No, pero en serio, así que puedes venir cuando quieras."  
"¡QUE VENGAS TU!, ¡Mierda!"  
"BUENO, TE ESPERO EL VIERNES A LAS 5 EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TREN, WEBÓN!  
"Te quiero idiota"  
Y de la nada Deidara escuchó una risa detrás de él.  
-Qué relación tan bonita tienes con ese tal "Canoso".  
-No es algo que te incumba, jm.  
-Hey, estoy tratando de ser amable.  
-Pues no quiero tu amabilidad.  
-Ahora entiendo porque eres amigo de Gaara, jajá.-Sasori cerró la puerta detrás de sí.- ¿Y cómo te hiciste amigo de él?, digo, siempre ha sido anti-social…  
-Deja de decirle así. En realidad fue una casualidad, cuando llegué al instituto me hicieron ser su compañero de puesto, y bueno, tenemos la misma banda favorita, lo descubrí viendo un parche en su mochila con el logo de la banda y no debería estar contándote eso.  
-Vaya forma de conocer a alguien, ja. Eres agradable… Deidara, ¿cierto?  
-Creo que ya lo sabias, a no ser que la solicitud de Facebook sea de otra persona…  
-Me descubriste… Me pareces alguien bastante interesante, niño. Y deberías saber que la banda favorita de Gaara, es la mía también, por mí los conoció, así que dame las gracias por unirlos.- Dijo y sonrió.  
-(_Tiene la sonrisa más linda que he visto…) _¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Te gusta MSI!?  
-Claro, yo nunca quise bailar con nadie…  
-pero tú no pudiste tomar un no como respuesta.  
**Maldita Perr*. (**Dijeron al mismo tiempo).  
-_(Si ya era lindo, esto está rozando la perfección) _Tal vez no eras tan desagradable…

Hablaron idioteces por alrededor de una hora, trivialidades y algo más, gustos musicales, sobre la vida, blah, blah.

Deidara's POV.  
Sasori es todo lo que hubiera querido en una persona, es agradable, chistoso, tiene buenos gustos musicales, es inteligente, y muy, muy, lindo, pero como siempre, HETERO.

-Jm… ¿Sasori?  
-Dime  
-¿T-tú eres homofóbico?- Dijo Deidara con miedo.  
-Para nada, mi mejor amigo es gay, y lo amo, o sea, como amigo, tu entiendes…  
-Bueno… yo soy… homosexual.  
-Deidara, no tienes por qué decirlo, los heterosexuales no andan por la vida diciendo, "Hola, soy hetero" tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.  
En ese momento Deidara rompió en llanto, si, era raro, se conocían hace prácticamente nada, pero nunca había sentido ese apoyo.  
Sasori al ver a Deidara llorar, solo lo abrazó. Sabía que era difícil, porque él también tenía un secreto muy bien guardado…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara y Sasori continuaron abrazados hasta que el rubio dejó de llorar. Sasori solamente le dedicó una sonrisa…  
-Deidara, tú me dijiste tu secreto, ahora yo te diré el mío.  
-No es necesario.  
-Sí, si lo es. _(Sé que me dijo su más íntimo secreto, pero el mío debe permanecer en mi mente, le diré el segundo más oculto…)_Bueno, te comenté que tenía novia.  
-Sí, jm.  
-Estoy con ella porque nuestras familias son socias en una empresa muy importante… Estamos juntos por conveniencia.  
Deidara empezó a reírse frenéticamente.  
-¿De qué te ríes?  
-Buena broma, amigo.  
-Deidara, ojalá fuera broma…  
Al escuchar el tono con el que hablaba supo que no era broma, Sasori está con alguien por obligación.  
-_(¿Estamos en el Siglo 18 o qué?)_ De todas formas llevan 6 años juntos y se van a casar…  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Dijo Sasori impactado.  
-Oh, Gaara me lo comentó.-Dijo el rubio y sonrió.  
En ese momento el pelirrojo recibió una llamada.  
-Hola Sakura, sí, sí, estoy en casa de mis padres, bien, ¿A qué hora llegas? Bien, te iré a buscar, como sea, adiós.  
-¿Era tu novia?  
-Sí, ugh, es una chica linda y todo, pero a veces es demasiado… ¿Posesiva?  
-Te entiendo, si yo fuera tu novio no sería así…  
En ese momento, llego Gaara, pero se dedicó a escuchar lo que Deidara decía, sin abrir la puerta.  
-¿Y cómo serías?-Sasori se acercó peligrosamente a Deidara.  
-Em… yo… esto…-El rubio se ruborizó completamente.  
Y ahí Gaara entró, viendo a su hermano y a su mejor amigo en una peligrosa posición.  
-Ejem…  
Deidara empujo a Sasori y miró a otro lado. Sasori en tanto cayó al suelo y se quedó ahí.

Deidara's POV

Gaara, gracias por arruinar el momento más hermoso que nunca más podré tener con él. TE QUIERO AMIGO.

Luego de un rato sin hablar, Sasori decidió levantarse, era bastante tarde y tenía que ir a buscar a su "novia".  
-Em… Deidara es bastante tarde ya… ¿Te llevo a tu casa?  
-Por mi está bien, jm. Gaara, más tarde hablamos… ¿Bueno?  
-Como sea.- Gaara solamente sacó su celular y se recostó en la cama, como era normal.  
Deidara tomó sus cosas, se despidió de Karura, Kankuro y Temari. Siguió a Sasori a su auto. Lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo genial que era el auto de Sasori, probablemente si Sasori fuera un auto, sería ese. Un auto descapotable, rojo, tan como como el cabello de su amor imposible.  
Sasori le abrió la puerta, todo un caballero.  
Deidara subió, Sasori lo miró con una sonrisa.  
Antes de partir el auto, Sasori conecto su celular a la radio del auto.  
-Deidara, ¿me acompañarías a buscar a mi "novia"?-Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo las comillas con las manos.  
-Por mí no hay problema, jm.  
Así que partieron y Sasori puso música. "Ala Mode" de su banda favorita, Mindless Self Indulgence.  
**"****You're going to jail? Ice cream will fix it  
You don't have a life? Ice cream will fix it  
You make bad decisions? Ice cream will fix it  
You don't have a job? Ice cream will fix it  
You can't find love? Ice cream will fix it  
You're a failure? Ice cream will fix it  
Everyone hates you? Ice cream will fix it  
Everyone hates you"**  
Los dos iban muy entusiasmados cantando. Así siguieron las canciones, aunque ya no cantaban.  
-Sasori creo que olvidé preguntarte algo…  
-Pregunta ahora  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-¿Cuantos crees que tengo? –Y sonrió de medio lado.  
-Am… 19 supongo…  
-Tengo 24…  
-¡Pero te ves menor!  
-Suelen decírmelo…  
6 años de diferencia… 6…  
Y de repente el rubio recordó que tenía celular.  
Whatsapp:  
"Canoso: También te quiero inútil.  
Rubia, tengo que contarte algo.  
Oye mierda responde.  
¿PARA QUE COÑO TIENES CELULAR SI NO LO RESPONDES HIJO DE PUTA?  
¡DEIDARA DE MIERDA!  
YA NO TE QUIERO  
DESDE AHORA NO ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.  
MUERETE MALDITO ROMPECORAZONES  
DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Y todos esos mensajes en menos de dos horas  
"Ay Hidan, eres tan exagerado, no tenía carga y estaba en casa de Gaara"  
Konan: "Dei bonito, ven a mi casa la próxima semana"  
Al menos Konan no le había mandado 1000 mensajes  
"¿Qué día? Puede ser el fin de semana bonita, sabes que salgo tarde del instituto"  
Ya habían llegado al estacionamiento, pero parece que Deidara no lo había notado, así que trato de mirar que estaba haciendo Deidara con tanta concentración. Sasori leyó esos mensajes de Konan y Deidara, algo dentro de él hirvió. _(¿No dijo que era gay? ¿POR QUÉ LA TRATA ASÍ?)._  
Deidara de reojo vio a Sasori con cara de "mataré a alguien en este instante". Al ver eso, Deidara solamente rio y miro a Sasori.  
-Debes estar pensando que es mi novia, ¿no?  
-Yo no estaba viendo nada- Miro a otro lado y se cruzó de brazos.  
-No es mi novia, tranquilo, es como mi hermana, y ya te dije que soy…  
-No tienes que repetirlo, sé que no te gusta decirlo.  
Deidara solamente sonrió al ver la actitud de Sasori.  
-¿Y tú noviecita a qué hora llega?  
-A las 9:30.  
-SASORI MALDITO, SON LAS 7, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGA EN UNA HORA Y MEDIA?  
-Quedarte conmigo  
-Suena tentador… -Empezaron a reír.  
-Dei, vamos a comer helado.  
-NO.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-¡PORQUE ME DIJISTE DEI!  
-Pero si suena tan lindo.  
-No se te ocurra decirme así de nuevo o sufrirás las consecuencias.-Miro a Sasori con una mirada tan malévola, que si las miradas mataran, Sasori estaría en la tumba.  
-Vamos a ir de todas formas. You know, ice cream will fix it. ASÍ QUE YO INVITO Y NO QUIERO RECLAMOS.  
-Eres igual de terco que Gaara, jm.  
Sasori arrancó el auto y fueron buscando una heladería. Deidara se sentía raro, ose a, conocía a Sasori hace menos de un día y ya era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Nunca había sentido eso, pero se sentía tan bien, que no le importaba que tan extraño fuera.  
Hasta que encontraron una heladería, estacionaron el auto, entraron y esperaron que los atendieran. Cuando pidieron, los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Naranja y chocolate". Se rieron por lo menos hasta que llegó el helado. Se les pasó la hora hablando, cuando se dieron cuenta, eran las 9:20. Sasori pagó y salieron corriendo al auto. Si no llegaban a la hora acordada, Sakura mataría a Sasori. Casi atropellan a alguien, pero no importaba, porque alcanzaron a llegar.  
-Deidara, ¿Vienes conmigo?  
-No me gusta estar solo, jm.  
Y fueron a donde se supone iba a estar Sakura, llego a las 9:45.  
-¡SASORI MI AMOR!-Lo abrazó y trató de besarlo.  
-Hola Sakura.  
-¿Y quién es este?  
-Deidara, mi amigo.  
-Oh, hola.  
-Hola, jm  
Dejaron las maletas de Sakura en el maletero. Sakura se sentó en la parte de atrás. El camino fue aburrido. Deidara le dio la dirección a Sasori.  
Cuando llegaron a casa de Deidara, el pelirrojo se bajó con él. Antes de nada, se despidió de Deidara con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejo completamente ruborizado al rubio. Tocó la puerta y salió la madre del rubio, era una mujer muy parecida a él, rubia, no muy alta, pero sus ojos eran negros.  
-Perdón por traer tan tarde a su hijo, señorita, prometo que no se repetirá.  
-No hay problema joven.  
-Sasori, no es necesario todo esto…  
-Bueno, con su permiso me retiro, buenas noches.  
Deidara entró a su casa muy rápido para que su madre no notara nada.  
-DEIDARA ¿COMISTE? ¿Y QUIEN ERA ESE AMABLE JOVEN?  
-¡SIIIIII y ES EL HERMANO DE GAARA!  
Deidara se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, pero no sin antes revisar su teléfono.  
Whatsapp:  
"CANOSO: Te creeré solamente porque me amas.  
Y EL MUY MIERDA NO ME RESPONDE OTRA VEZ.  
¡DEIDARA ERES LO PEOR! TE ODIO  
NO TE HABLARÉ NUNCA MÁS"  
-Hidan, coño, no estaba en mi casa, no seas dramático.  
"Konan: Wii, le diré a mi papá que llame a tu mamá, estoy segura que te va a dejar"  
-Si voy a estar en tu casa es obvio, jaja.  
"Número desconocido: Hola Dei…dara.  
Vio la foto… Sasori… No podía ser posible, o bueno, lo era más que nunca.  
-¡Hola Sasori! ¿Llegaste a la casa de Gaara?  
_("Jmm… tengo que ponerle un nombre el cual nadie logre descifrar") _Los dos pensaron lo mismo.  
Ahora Sasori era Marioneta y Deidara era Arcilla. Sí, nombres estúpidos.  
"Marioneta: Si, si llegue, mi novia hizo una escena de celos cuando entré al auto, ella aún cree que me gusta"  
-¿Escena de celos? ¿Por qué?  
"Marioneta: Según ella me despedí muy cariñoso de ti. Aunque bueno, es verdad, jaja"  
-Solamente acepté que hicieras eso porque eres tú…  
Facebook:  
Aceptar solicitud: Sabaku no Sasori.  
Whatsapp:  
"Marioneta: ¿Y por qué solo yo?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Porque confío en ti, Marioneta (heart)  
"Marioneta: Gracias, jajá, ¿Qué es eso de marioneta?"  
-Bueno, me dijiste que te gusta hacer marionetas cuando tienes tiempo, y que tu película favorita es Pinocho, así que desde ahora eres Marioneta, jajá"  
"Marioneta: Bueno, y tú eres Arcilla porque te gusta esculpir cosas (Smile)  
-Bueno… Sasori, me iré a dormir, tengo clases mañana y si no duermo ahora, no despierto ni a patadas. Bye, buenas noches.  
Bloqueó el celular, se dio cuenta que eran las 12, Gaara, Hidan y Konan le deben haber hablado, y él ni señas, y con ese pensamiento apagó la luz y se durmió al instante.  
El pelirrojo por otro lado, vio el celular con una sonrisa, _Dei es un buen niño,_ pensó.  
Cuando levantó la mirada, Sakura estaba entrando a la habitación vestida bastante provocativa…  
-Sakura, no empieces.-Sasori rodó los ojos.  
-Por favor, solamente esta vez...-Empezó a besarle el cuello a la marioneta.  
-¡QUE NO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-Sasori tomó su celular y salió de la habitación.  
Fue al cuarto de Gaara, ya que sabía que su hermano sufría de insomnio desde su infancia, y ya prácticamente no le era necesario dormir más de dos horas.  
-Gaara, ¿puedo dormir aquí?  
-¿Por qué?  
-Digamos que discutí un poco con Sakura…  
-Como sea… Oye, que lo de la tarde no se repita.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Tú y Deidara, no quiero que lo hagas sufrir.  
-Hermano, por favor, sabes que no significa nada para mí, yo estoy con Sakura, nos vamos a casar en tres meses…  
-Solamente te lo advierto, Sasori, veo que Deidara derrama aunque sea una lagrima por tu culpa, y te mataré.  
-Pero no harías lo mismo por mi…  
-Deidara ha sido más hermano mío en 2 años, que tú en 18.  
En el fondo a los dos les dolía decir y escuchar eso. Sasori siempre ha querido a Gaara más que a sus otros hermanos, es el menor y él es el mayor, aunque sean 6 años, siempre habían diferencias entre ellos, aunque en el fondo Sasori solamente quería protegerlo de los demás, por eso lo forzó a ser frio, y dio resultado.  
-Buenas noches- dijo el menor.  
-Buenas noches…- Y apagó la luz.

El rubio dormía plácidamente, con la boca abierta, y roncando como un elefante. Hasta que de repente su teléfono sonó. Saltó al escucharlo, pensó que era la alarma, pero no, lo estaban llamando, ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano? Así que contesto.  
-¿Alo?  
-¿Ya despertaste?  
-¿Sasori?  
-Tienes que ir al instituto, jajá.  
-Gracias por despertarme, jm.  
-¿Te veré hoy?  
-Lo dudo, hoy salimos tarde y probablemente nos den tarea.  
-Nos veremos de todas formas…  
-Bueno, tengo que vestirme todavía, gracias por despertarme, bye.  
-Bye.  
Deidara colgó, y se estiró para luego bostezar. Se levantó, se dio una ducha, y se puso el uniforme.  
Cuando terminó de arreglarse, vio la hora, eran recién las 7. Odio a Sasori por un instante, así que lo llamo.  
-Deidara, ¿me extrañaste?  
-Si claro, recién me di cuenta que son las 7, ¡desgraciado!  
-Hoy es el día en el que llegarás temprano.  
-Pero vivo a 100 pasos del instituto, siempre llego a la hora.  
-Estoy a 100 pasos de ti. _(Y no me importaría caminarlos para verte).  
_-Entonces ven a buscarme, jm.  
-Voy.-Sasori cortó el teléfono y corrió a la casa de Deidara, de todas formas Gaara ya había entrado al instituto y nadie de ahí lo conocía.  
Deidara no pudo evitar reírse un poco, dudaba que Sasori viniera, así que tomó su mochila, guardó el celular y fue a desayunar, o bueno, a tomar café. Estaba en eso, y de repente tocaron la puerta, pensó que era su mamá pero ella había salido hace al menos una hora… _(No me digan que es el…).  
_Con desconfianza abrió la puerta, era Sasori.  
-¿Pensaste que era broma?  
-Contigo no hay bromas, amigo.  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Soy un idiota, pasa, pasa.  
-¿Estás solo?  
-Sí, mi mamá ya se fue al trabajo.  
-¿Y tu papá?  
De repente un silencio incomodo se sintió…  
-Yo… yo no conozco a mi padre…  
-Perdóname, no sabía-Lo abrazó.  
-N-no importa…-Se zafó del abrazo- Bueno… ¿Quieres café?  
-Si lo hiciste tú, claro.  
Deidara le dio una taza.  
-¿Y qué hacías tú a 100 pasos de aquí?  
-Pues, vine a dejar a Gaara al instituto.  
-Ah, en realidad pensé que me estabas jodiendo cuando dijiste lo de que estabas tan cerca.  
-Deidara, son las 7:30, ¿vamos?  
-Bueno- Bebió el café que le quedaba, tomó su mochila, las llaves y a Sasori, bueno, casi.  
Los dos salieron de la casa, Deidara cerró y fueron caminando hasta el instituto.  
-Por cierto, el café estaba muy bueno… _(Como tú)  
_-Por supuesto, lo preparé yo-Dijo Deidara con aires de grandeza.  
-Egocéntrico…  
-Tengo razones para serlo, por favor, soy irresistible- Deidara comenzó a reír. Sasori lo siguió, aunque en el fondo sabía que Deidara tenía bastantes razones para considerarse irresistible, lo era para él.  
Llegaron al instituto, muchas chicas saludaban a Deidara, este ni siquiera las miraba, estaba muy concentrado en Sasori.  
-Eres bastante popular…-Le dijo Sasori casi en el oído.  
-Te dije que era irresistible, jajá. Aunque Gaara es el príncipe aquí.  
-¿Sabes que yo estudié aquí también?  
-¿En serio? Tal vez los profesores te recuerden  
-Era el favorito de todos, jajá, Debo ser como una leyenda aquí. Yo también puedo ser irresistible.  
-Entonces entremos, a ver si recuerdan a Sasori la leyenda- Deidara se reía como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
Entonces fueron al lugar por donde suelen salir los profesores, el primero, como siempre, fue Umino Iruka.  
-¿Me estoy volviendo loco o es Sabaku no Sasori el que está delante de mis ojos?  
-Buenos días Iruka-sensei.  
-¿A qué se debe su visita?  
-Solamente vine a dejar a mi amigo, Deidara.  
-Deidara, deberías aprender de tu amigo, es el mejor estudiante que ha pasado por este instituto.  
-No me interesa, jm.  
-Bueno, llego tarde a clase, los veo después chicos.  
-Ja, y tú creías que era mentira, soy una leyenda.  
-Mari… Digo Sasori, voy a llegar tarde otra vez, nos vemos más tarde, creo.  
-Nos veremos Deidara, que te vaya bien- Abrazó al rubio como si fuera un peluche y se fue.

Y empezaba otro asqueroso día en el instituto de mierda. Ino acosándolo, Gaara no le daría bola por lo de ayer, los profesores lo aburren, por lo menos ese día tocaba arte.  
Sin ganas, dejo sus cosas en la mesa, y saludó a Gaara. El pelirrojo se sacó los audífonos y lo saludo como siempre. Al parecer no le molestó el pequeño incidente de ayer.  
-Hola Deeeeei-Dijo Ino con ese tono tan molesto.  
-No me digas Dei.  
-¡Pero suena tan bonito!- Trató de abrazar a Deidara, pero la detuvieron. ¿Quién? Pues Uchiha Itachi.  
-Gracias-Deidara solamente se fue a sentar.  
Llego el profesor de biología, clase aburrida. Por fin llegó el recreo, Deidara fue a un rincón apartado del instituto que solo él y Gaara conocían.  
Whatsapp:  
"CANOSO: Y NO TE DIGNASTE A VOLVER A HABLARME EN TODA LA NOCHE, ERES UN MAL AMIGO DEIDARA"  
-Hidan, eres tan exagerado por eso te amo, jajajaja (Kiss)  
"Canoso: Ay, me sonrojas, jajajaja"  
-Prometo que no volverá a pasar. El viernes te contaré el porqué de mi ausencia.  
Marioneta: "No te quedes dormido en clases, jajá"  
-Ojalá pudiera dormir. Me debes una hora de sueño.  
Konan:" ¡Dei, tu mamá dijo que sí!, nos vemos el próximo viernes, bonito, te quierooo (heart)"  
-Por fin nos veremos después de un largo mes, bonita, te quiero más (heart)  
Llegó Gaara y se sentó al lado de él.  
-Ayer mi hermano durmió en mi habitación, fue raro.  
-¿Sasori?  
-Si…  
-¿Peleó con su novia?  
-Sí, jajá, me cae tan mal, es la típica niñita de papá, pero es muy bonita.  
-Ugh, lo que es yo, la odie. Le hizo una escena de celos porque fue a dejarme a mi casa.  
-No jodas… Deidara, ¿Te gusta Sasori?  
-Uhm… o sea… como gustar… no sé… lo conozco hace muy poco, pero es agradable, bonito, hermoso, inteligente, y aaaaaaaaaaah me gusta.  
-Él se va a casar Deidara, no quiero que sufras.  
-Gaara, déjamelo a mí…  
El teléfono del rubio sonó, era Sasori.  
-¿Cómo quieres que te devuelva una hora de sueño?  
-En forma de helado, jm.  
-Eso lo veremos mañana… ¿Están en recreo?  
-Sí, estoy con Gaara…  
-Arcilla, te llamo en el próximo recreo, bye.  
-Esperaré esa llamada, jajá. Bye.  
-Era Sasori, ¿cierto?  
-Gaara, sé que no quieres que sufra, yo haría lo mismo por ti, pero solamente déjame, no somos nada, el me ve como un amigo, y yo a él, nada pasará, confía en mí.


	4. Chapter 4

El timbré sonó, clase de matemáticas otra vez, como odiaba las matemáticas, no porque no fuera bueno, sino porque no le gustaba hacer cosas que ya están escritas, le gusta lo espontaneo, explosivo, el arte. Para su suerte la clase se le hizo bastante corta y cuando se dio cuenta el timbre ya había sonado otra vez, salió rápidamente, a esperar la llamada de Sasori. Y antes de poder llegar al lugar, su celular ya estaba sonando, así que contesto.  
-Perdón por cortar hace rato, Sakura me estaba llamando, y escucho que te dije arcilla, ahora cree que la engaño.  
-Tu novia es algo… celosa, solo un poco, jm.  
-A veces lo es, aunque con alguien como tú de competencia tiene razones, jaja,  
-Eh… ¿Y qué has hecho en estas últimas horas?  
-Tratar de explicarle a Sakura que Arcilla no es mujer, y bueno, estoy cocinando ahora.  
-¿Cocinas? _(Deja de ser tan perfecto por favor)  
_-Bueno, digamos que la cocina y las marionetas son mis aficiones…  
-¿Marioneta?  
-Dime  
-¿Es normal que te extrañe? Jajá.  
-¿Es normal que yo también lo haga?  
-No sé, jm.  
-¿Qué clase tienen ahora?  
-Arte, creo que hay profesor nuevo, aunque espero que no, jm.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque el profesor que teníamos el año pasado era el mejor.  
-Te creo, te creo. Jm… Un compañero en el instituto iba a ser profe de arte, tal vez sea el, se llama Kakuzu.  
-Bueno, si es el, te lo diré, jm.  
-Dei, viene Sakura, tengo que cortar, te quiero, bye.  
Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada, Sasori cortó… _(M-me dijo Te quiero, ¡ME QUIERE!)_ Deidara empezó a bailar, dándole a Gaara una hermosa escena para recordar hasta el día de sus muertes.  
-Em… yo…  
Gaara se estaba riendo, GAARA, LA PERSONA MÁS SERIA Y FRIA DEL MUNDO SE ESTABA RIENDO. ¡APOCALPISIS!  
-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amigo?-Dijo el rubio haciendo la forma de una pistola con la mano.  
-Solamente nunca te había visto bailar, y eres gracioso.  
_-(Si le cuento porqué fue, me matará)_ Soy un excelente bailarín, jm.  
-Si claro, y yo soy Dios.  
-Vamos a clases, queda 1 minuto de recreo.  
Cuando llegaron, el profesor aún no estaba en la sala, así que no fue un problema. Se fueron a sentar donde siempre, en el último puesto. Comenzaron a hablar trivialidades que sinceramente ni a ellos les importaban. Mientras sus fanáticas los observaban silenciosamente. Tan silenciosamente, que les sacaban fotos sin que se dieran cuenta.  
El hecho de que alguien te saque fotos con tu mejor amigo en posiciones perfectamente mal interpretables puede resultar traumático, pero de ahí a que hagan cosas como historias, fanarts, ya era mucho.  
En menos de 5 minutos llego el profesor. Un hombre alto, moreno, de ojos verdes, pelo largo y negro, ¿Quién diría que su profesor iba a estar tan bueno?  
La clase transcurrió normal, Kakuzu se presentó e hizo que sus alumnos hicieran lo mismo. El profesor empezó a explicarles cosas que Deidara tenía más que claras, incluso, en un momento Deidara no estaba prestando atención, Kakuzu le preguntó sobre el tema y supo responder perfectamente.  
La clase terminó, pero aún quedaba el club de básquetbol.  
En el instituto los forzaban a tener una actividad extra programática deportiva. Gaara y Deidara se sentían atraídos por dicho deporte, y eran bastante buenos.  
Incluso, cuando había partido y ellos jugaban, se llenaba de chicas. Era publicidad gratis tenerlos a ellos dos en el equipo, aparte de ser la dupla perfecta a la hora de hacer puntos.

Después del arduo entrenamiento, al más puro estilo de Gai-sensei. Por fin pudieron irse, pero no sin antes darse una ducha, cosa que para Deidara era bastante incomoda, debido a su larga cabellera.  
Finalmente salieron, Deidara con el pelo mojado, prefirió hacerse una cola de caballo, y Gaara viéndose igual que siempre.  
-Gaara ¿Cómo me veo?-El rubio sonrió ampliamente.  
-Igual que siempre.  
Deidara sabía en el fondo, que Sasori estaría ahí esperándolo.  
Y ahí estaba. Fumando, al lado de su auto, esperen, ¿Sasori fuma?  
Deidara tomó el cigarro, lo tiro al piso, y lo pisó.  
-Mientras seas mi amigo no te quiero ver con esas cosas en la boca.  
-P-pero…  
-¡PERO NADA!  
Sasori y Gaara se subieron al auto, en tanto Deidara se despidió, y se fue caminando, o al menos eso pretendía.  
-Deidara, ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-A mi casa, ¿no es obvio?  
-Sube, yo te llevo.  
-No, gr…  
-Dije que yo te llevo.  
-Sasori, no quiero.  
Entonces Sasori levantó a Deidara y lo puso en su hombro.  
-Tú vienes conmigo.  
-¡BAJAME! ¡SABAKU NO SASORI, SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!  
Hasta que con ayuda de Gaara, logró hacer que se quedara en el auto.  
-Sasori, te informo que mi casa queda al otro lado.  
-¿Y quién te dijo que íbamos a ir a tu casa primero? Tengo una deuda contigo.  
-Gaara, ¿Sabías de esto?  
-Yo solo quiero helado de maní.  
Deidara solamente rodó los ojos.  
Whatsapp Deidara:  
"CANOSO: Rubia, conocí a un tipo, que te mueres lo bueno que está.  
Ya parezco pasiva como tú, jajá."  
Deidara: Oye canoso, mañana hablamos, o mejor dicho, mañana te voy a buscar a la estación (Smile)  
Mamá  
-Mamá, voy a ir a casa de Gaara un rato, no volveré muy tarde, te quiero.  
Ah, por cierto, ¿Hidan se puede quedar por el fin de semana? Prometo que no hará nada malo.  
Whatsapp Sasori:

Hidan: "Oye, mañana viajo a Suna, tal vez podríamos salir a tomar algo como en los viejos tiempos, jajá"  
-Yo encantado, jajá.

Si, Sasori y Hidan se conocen hace dos años, Igual que Gaara y Deidara.

-Oye Sasori, tu ex compañero ese… Kakuzu, es nuestro nuevo profesor, tenías razón, jm.  
-Solíamos ser amigos, aunque no lo veo hace mucho… Si no tuviera que irme el sábado no me molestaría ir al instituto a ver a todos, jaja.  
_-(¿SE VA EL SÁBADO? ¡NO, YO LO SECUESTRO!)_

Después de todo, llegaron a la heladería, la misma a la que habían ido ayer. Sasori pidió la cosa más grande que encontró, para Deidara, con eso ya tenía un día entero de sueño más que completo.

Los tres se rieron bastante, Gaara se dio cuenta, que después de todo, Sasori era su hermano, era su familia, y no era tan desagradable como recordaba.

Deidara no pudo con esa montaña de helado, así que entre los tres intentaron comer, pero no dio resultado, fue demasiado para sus estómagos.  
-No quiero comer helado nunca máaas- Deidara sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

Pagaron, y se fueron, todo transcurrió normal, pusieron música. "3S" de MSI.  
"'CUZ I'M STUPID, SADISTIC AND SUICIDAL  
HARD TO ACCEPT, AND THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA"

Esos tres como cantantes se mueren de hambre, pero al menos lo disfrutaron.

Finalmente, llegaron a la casa de Deidara, se despidieron normalmente. El rubio entró.  
-¡Mamáaa! ¡Llegué!  
-Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue?  
-Estoy cansado, y no quiero volver a comer helado en toda la vida, jm.  
-¿Helado?  
-Sí, Sasori nos llevó a comer helado a Gaara y a mí.  
-Esa familia es tan agradable, deberías invitarlos…  
-Mamá, y sobre lo de Hidan… ¿Qué dices?-Deidara sonrió.  
-Hijo, tú y yo conocemos a Hidan, va a llegar borracho y no quiero escándalos.  
Hidan tiene un leve problema con el alcohol, no es como que sea un alcohólico empedernido. Pero si hay fiesta, Hidan se emborracha.  
-Mamá, prometo solemnemente que cuidaré de ese idiota y no llegará borracho.-Deidara puso su mano en el pecho.  
-Bueno hijo- Su madre lo abrazó.- Ahora a dormir que mañana tienes clases.  
-Buenas noches, jm.

Realmente estaba muy cansado, así que no se dio el tiempo de revisar su celular, ni siquiera se cambió de ropa, cayó rendido en la cama.

A las 6:45 recibió una llamada.  
-¿Cómo estás?  
-Con sueño, jm.  
-Tienes clases hoy, jajá. Oye, en la noche saldré con unos amigos… ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?  
-Suena tentador… ¿Irás a dejar a Gaara hoy?  
-Sí, ¿por?  
-Bueno, mi mamá no me dejará ir porque no te conoce… Pero si vienes…  
-Voy saliendo, en 20 minutos estoy allá.  
Sasori, como siempre, le cortó sin previo aviso. Deidara tuvo que correr, vestirse, peinarse, y todo lo que suele hacer en más de una hora, en 20 minutos.  
Lo bueno es que lo logró.  
El timbre sonó, pero el aún estaba en su habitación, así que su madre abrió. Deidara no bajó de todas formas, quería escuchar a Sasori.  
-Buenos días, mi nombre es…  
-Sasori, ya lo sé. Yo soy Sayuri, la madre de Deidara.  
-Señora Sayuri, voy a ir al grano, quiero su autorización para salir con su hijo esta noche.  
-Con un joven tan amable como tú, obvio. Pero con una condición.  
-La que usted quiera.  
-Cuídalo, puede tener casi 18, pero es un niño todavía.  
-Por eso no se preocupe, lo cuidaré con mi propia vida.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara no tenía ganas de bajar, o bueno, más que nunca, pero todo era tan raro… Podía hacer como que no escuchó nada, sí, eso iba a hacer. Y bajó.  
-Hola Sasori… Mamá, ¿puedo ir?  
-Claro que puedes ir, con este joven tan amable, claro que sí.  
-Gracias-El rubio abrazó a su madre- Sasori, ¿vamos?  
-Supongo. Un gusto señora Sayuri.  
-Igualmente Sasori.  
Deidara y Sasori salieron de la casa y fueron en dirección al Instituto.  
-¿¡COMO LA CONVENCISTE!?  
-Soy irresistible, Dei.  
-No te golpearé solamente porque te…-Deidara se quedó en silencio.  
-¿Me qué?  
-T-te quiero-Susurró Deidara.  
Sasori de todas formas lo escuchó y no puedo evitar abrazarlo.  
-AAAAH SUELTAME, NOS PUEDEN VER.  
-QUE NOS VEAN.  
Estaban a no más de 30 pasos del instituto y una manada de fangirls miraban a Sasori con desprecio.  
El rubio, como pudo, se zafó del abrazo.  
-¿Nos vemos en la tarde?-Dijo Sasori con un tono bastante provocativo.  
-A las 5 llega un amigo, tengo que ir a buscar al muy inútil a la estación de trenes…  
-Yo te acompaño.  
-Sasori, no es necesario…  
-Aparte debe traer maletas y yo las puedo llevar en el auto, así que fin de la historia.

Digamos que el resto del día fue un completo desperdicio. Lo mismo de siempre, Ino haciéndole proposiciones, Gaara como siempre tan demostrativo, las idiotas de la clase mirándolos constantemente, blah.  
Sasori no lo había llamado, después de todo, no tenían que hablar nada.

Por fin había llegado la hora, eran las 3:30, iban saliendo del instituto.  
-Eh, Deidara.  
-Sasori, voy a mi casa a cambiarme, no quiero que el idiota me moleste por el uniforme, jm.  
-Por favor, te ves tan lindo con uniforme.  
Deidara miró a otro lado.  
-De todas formas me cambiaré, jm. Tú ve a dejar a Gaara, por favor. El y mi amigo no se llevan muy bien que digamos.  
-Bueno, pero no creas que no iré a buscarte, tienes media hora, jaja.  
Deidara se despidió y fue corriendo a su casa. Su madre estaba en el trabajo.  
Se duchó rápido y se puso lo primero que encontró. Un pantalón negro, zapatillas y una polera negra con las letras "MSI".  
En tanto Sasori y Gaara…  
-Sasori…  
-Dime  
-Pues, no tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta realmente, me siento bastante mal.  
-Gaara, ¿Estás seguro que te sientes mal? ¿O es por el amigo de Deidara?  
-Un poco de las dos, ese idiota, es tan escandaloso, es tan, ugh, estresante. Lo mataría.  
-Bueno, de todas formas, si te entran ganas de ir, voy a ir a las 8.  
-Como sea.  
Ya eran las 4, y muy puntual como siempre, Sasori había llegado.  
Deidara había perdido las llaves, se demoró 10 minutos en encontrarlas.  
-ODIO ESPERAR.  
-Perdóname, perdí las llaves.-  
-Ya me iba a ir.  
Sasori de verdad estaba molesto.  
-Marioneta, no te enojes. No fue mi intención hacerte esperar.-Deidara lo abrazó.  
-_(Me va a dar diabetes, esto es demasiado para mi_) Dei, vamos antes de que tu amigo nos mate.- Dijo el pelirrojo, sin querer soltarse.  
Se demoraron media hora en llegar, aún faltaban 20 minutos.  
-Sasori, ¿pon música?  
-Como desees.  
Empezó a buscar en su lista de música. "STUPID MF"  
They think you're dumb  
I think you're smart  
No, wait, I lied  
I think you're dumb

"Get it? X3  
You just don't get it!  
Get it? X3  
You stupid motherfucker (x3)"  
-Esa es la canción favorita de mi amigo…  
-¿Y de dónde lo conoces?  
-Um, es mi mejor amigo desde… siempre. Cuando vivía en Akatsuki éramos inseparables, pero tuve que mudarme y blah, ahora solo nos vemos los veranos.  
-¿Akatsuki? ¿Eres de allá?  
-Sí, jm.  
-Estoy viviendo allá, bueno, mis padres compraron un departamento para Sakura y para mí. Ahora tienes otro lugar donde quedarte.  
-Ja, tal vez se conozcan…  
-Solo conozco a una o dos personas allá.  
Se quedaron 15 minutos ahí, haciendo nada.  
Whatsapp Deidara:  
CANOSO: "Rubia, el tren llega en 2 minutos" Hace 2 minutos.  
-SASORI, CORRE, YA LLEGÓ.  
Deidara salió disparado del auto, Sasori no se alteró tanto, era fácil encontrar a Deidara.  
_"Hidan, Hidan, Hidan ¿Dónde coño estás?" _Y de repente, sus ojos divisaron una caballera perfectamente peinada hacia atrás.  
-¡CANOSOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-¡RUBIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Deidara corrió entre la gente, Sasori iba justo atrás de él.  
Hidan abrazó al rubio.  
-¿SASORI?  
-¿HIDAN?  
-Espera, ¿Se conocen?-Deidara no entendía nada.  
-Sí, somos amigos hace dos años-Dijo Sasori.  
-Esto es… raro.  
-Bueno, bueno, me quiero ir.  
-Pásame la maleta, inútil.  
-Tómala tú, mierda.  
-Denme eso.  
Sasori terminó llevándose las maletas de Hidan. Mientras los otros dos, se dedicaban a hablar estupideces varias.  
-Rubia, ¿Cómo conociste al enano?  
Bueno, digamos que Sasori era bastante bajo en relación a Hidan.  
-Es hermano de Gaara, jm.  
-¿TU?  
-Sí, él es el hermano menor que me odia. Te lo comenté.  
-Me cae mal.  
-Hidan, el 99% de las personas te caen mal.  
-Sí, pero el en especial, Jashin me dijo que…  
De ahí en adelante Sasori y Deidara prefirieron no escuchar. Hidan pertenece a una secta religiosa un tanto… ¿satánica?  
-Hidan, llegamos, baja tus mierdas.  
-Como sea-Hidan se bajó del auto y sacó las maletas.  
-Sasori, gracias por todo.-Deidara sonrió.  
-Pero no he hecho nada…  
-Silencio. ¿Entremos un rato?  
-Supongo que sí.

Gaara por otro lado, solo en su casa, ni sus hermanos ni sus padres estaban. El pelirrojo estaba pasando por el peor momento que pudo haber imaginado. Puede verse como una persona seria simplemente, fría, pero detrás de esa máscara de frialdad, hay un gran dolor.  
"Desearía que no hubieras nacido" "Fuiste un error"  
Su padre se dedicaba a recordárselo cada día. Y Gaara se dedicaba a recordárselo a sí mismo, cortando sus brazos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que no era la única escapatoria, pero era lo único que lo hacía liberar completamente las tensiones. Después de todo, el nunca debió nacer.

La hora de la fiesta había llegado. Deidara salió igual que antes, no pensaba arreglarse, solamente iba a estar con Sasori… ¿SOLAMENTE CON SASORI? Debió haberse arreglado. Pero ya era tarde.  
-¿Alo? ¿Gaara?  
-SÍ.  
-¿Vas a ir?  
-No, no tengo ganas.  
-Bueno. Gaara, si no llego no te asustes.  
-Cuídate.  
-Gracias, tú también.-Sasori colgó- HIDAN, DEI, ¿VAMOS?  
Los dos estaban arriba haciendo quien sabe qué.  
-ESPERA COÑO.  
Sasori rodó los ojos, Hidan siempre se demoraba por lo menos una hora en salir, nadie sabe qué coño hace.  
Deidara bajó, Sasori tenía una cara de aburrido que podía apreciarse a kilómetros.  
-No te gusta esperar.  
-No, ugh.  
-Tranquilo, no se demorará. Confía en mí.-Deidara sonrió.  
Sasori no podía evitar sentir algo cuando veía su sonrisa. Cada vez que la veía era como si se le alegrara la vida, es ver el brillo de mil soles.  
Hidan bajó, por fin.  
-¿Cómo me veo?  
-Igual que siempre.  
-VAMONOS YA.  
Sasori se estaba enojando, y eso no era nada bueno.

Por fin fueron a la fiesta, llegaron. Como es común, mucha gente bailando, blah.  
Deidara tomó toda la noche, ni él supo cómo tomó tanto. Estaba casi completamente ebrio, algo de lucidez le quedaba.  
Por otro lado, Hidan se la pasó bailando con distintas chicas. Para la sorpresa de todos, no estaba borracho. MILAGRO DE DIOS.  
Sasori se quedó cuidando al rubio, aunque de todas formas estaba pasado de tragos.

Cuando ya era la hora de irse, Hidan tuvo que conducir. Subió a sus dos amigos borrachos en la parte trasera del auto. _"Así que así se siente cuando yo me emborracho, ja". _No podía llevarlos a casa de Deidara, estaba la señora Sayuri y si lo llevaba así, lo mataría. Para su suerte, tenía un conocido en Suna. Su conocido, aunque no lo crean, tenía una cadena de hoteles. Aunque él no es empresario, es profesor.  
En un momento Hidan salió de sus pensamientos por dos segundos y vio a sus amigos besándose. TENÍA QUE SER UNA BROMA.


	6. Chapter 6

Sus ojos no lo engañaban, esos dos se estaban tragando. Pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Separarlos? No, esa no era una opción… Ignorarlos, si, eso. Aunque bien sabía que Sasori estaba consciente…  
Siguió conduciendo como si nada pasara. Pero vio algo raro. Deidara quitándole la camisa a Sasori. _"Hidan, no puedes detenerlos, ignóralos, piensa en Jashin-sama, PIENSA EN JASHIN-SAMA"_  
Las cosas estaban subiéndose de tono allá atrás. No saben lo incomodo que era para Hidan ver a sus dos amigos a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. Para su suerte llegó al hotel de su "amigo".  
Hidan le envió un whatsapp: "Oye… necesito un favor"  
-"Te estoy viendo… Qué lindo auto tienes, ja."  
"No es mío. Pero ya sabes que quiero, solo es por esta noche, no puedo dejar a estos idiotas en sus casas"  
"Entren, no le digan nada a nadie, solamente pasen y suban al último piso"  
"Gracias, Kakuzu"  
El mundo es muy pequeño, el nuevo profesor de arte, vería a su alumno en el peor estado de ebriedad. Pero eso no le importaba con tal de ver a Hidan… su "amigo".  
Hidan como pudo, los saco del auto, Deidara en realidad no reaccionaba mucho…  
Hicieron lo que Kakuzu dijo.  
Cuando bajaron del ascensor, Kakuzu los estaba esperando. Su cara fue simplemente… impactante. En realidad se sorprendió que Hidan no fuera el que estaba completamente ebrio.  
-Mejor deja a esos dos adentro.  
-Ayúdame mierda. ¡COMO PESAS, BARBIE!  
Deidara en su estado no pudo contestar nada, pero si lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente le hubiera dicho Canoso inútil, o algo por el estilo.  
Kakuzu se llevó a Deidara, que después de todo no era tan grande, ni pesado.  
Sasori podía caminar algo, así que Hidan lo dejo solo. GRAN ERROR. Sasori casi se parte la cara en el piso. Para su suerte el canoso tenía buenos reflejos.  
Tiraron a la parejita en una cama y cerraron la puerta.  
Con el golpe despertaron un poco. Se miraron por largos minutos. La luz de la luna los iluminaba levemente. Era el ambiente perfecto.  
-Sasori… me gustas.  
Dicen que los niños y los borrachos son los únicos que dicen la verdad.  
-Tú también me gustas Deidara, mucho.  
El espacio se fue acortando entre ellos. Poco a poco iban cerrando los ojos. Sus respiraciones chocaban.  
Todo transcurría tan lento… Pero por fin llego el beso. El beso que tanto esperaban. Hay personas que no valoran un beso, que lo toman a la ligera. Pero para ellos, ese beso, era el inicio de todo, o tal vez el fin…  
La ropa fue sobrando en ese tiempo. Pero ira a saber Jashin como, se quedaron dormidos.

Por otro lado Kakuzu y Hidan no lo hacían nada mal allá afuera. A ellos el término "amigos" les quedaba mal… eran algo así como "sex-friends".  
Se conocieron por casualidad y terminaron teniendo sexo en la casa de Hidan. Desde ahí todo fue diferente.  
Hidan nunca creyó en el amor, todas eran putas, y todos putos. Pero llego Kakuzu, y cambio todo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía enamorarse de él. Kakuzu estaba casado y tenía 2 hijos.  
Kakuzu no quería perder su status, ni a sus hijos, su esposa le importaba un rábano. Se enamoró de Hidan desde que lo vio por primera vez.  
Estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, pero su orgullo no les permitía aceptarlo.  
Y así se mantenían, fingiendo que estaban bien con esa relación tan frívola.

Al otro día el rubio despertó por los rayos del sol, que chocaban en su cara. _"¿Dónde estoy? Esto no es mi casa… ¿Quién me está abrazando?"_ No se demoró mucho en ver que era Sasori, eso no le preocupo, pero al ver que los dos estaban sin ropa, no puedo evitar ahogar un grito.  
Empezó a mover a Sasori para que este despertara. Y pudo hacerlo.  
-Buenos días-Dijo Sasori mientras se estiraba.  
-¿CÓMO QUE BUENOS DIAS? ¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?  
El pelirrojo miró a todos lados- No tengo idea.  
Deidara por un momento olvidó que estaba sin ropa y empezó a pasearse.  
-NO SÉ DONDE ESTOY, COMO LLEGUÉ AQUÍ, ¿QUÉ HICIMOS ANOCHE?  
Sasori lo tomó de un brazo y lo acerco a él.  
-Cálmate, todo va a estar bien.  
Sasori se separó un poco para apreciar el cuerpo del rubio.  
-El basquetbol te tiene bastante bien.  
Deidara al ver la mirada lasciva de Sasori no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Odiaba eso.  
-Y tú no estás nada mal, jm.  
-Hola, hola, buenos días, ya salió el sol.  
Hidan y sus comentarios.  
-¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTAMOS?-Deidara lo miró con cara de odio.  
-En el hotel de un amigo. Anoche hicieron mucho ruido, modérense un poco.  
-¿Q-qué?  
Sasori y Deidara se miraron sin saber que decir… Habían tenido sexo… y no lo recordaban.  
-Creo que deberían vestirse…-Hidan salió de la habitación.  
Buscaron su ropa, que estaba tirada por el piso. Aunque la camisa de Sasori no estaba.  
-S-sasori, eso estuvo mal.  
-¿Mal? ¿Por qué?  
-P-porque tú te vas a casar, y yo soy menor de edad, no, no puede ser.  
-Deidara, me voy a casar, pero no por amor. Me gustas tú.  
-R-repítelo.  
-ME GUSTAS, y mucho.  
Deidara sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia Sasori para sellar esto con un beso. El beso que si recordarían.  
-No nos volveremos a ver…  
-Dei, haré todo lo que tenga en mis manos para estar cerca de ti.  
-Gracias.-Deidara abrazó a Sasori. Y se besaron nuevamente.  
Todo esto era muy rápido… Pero qué más da, si eran felices.

Salieron del hotel, y fueron a casa de Deidara, ese día la madre de Deidara no estaba, así que podían estar ahí como si nada.  
Entraron directo a la habitación del rubio.  
-Oye rubia, tú tenías que contarme algo.  
-Sí, en realidad era que me enamoré a primera vista de Sasori, pero creo que ya lo notaste.  
Sasori sonrió, nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Tal vez Deidara era su real alma gemela, ¿Quién sabe?  
El resto del día Sasori, Hidan y Deidara se dedicaron nada más que a escuchar música y contar anécdotas. Hidan les contó lo de Kakuzu. Los tres quedaron un poco aturdidos, el mundo era bastante pequeño. Kakuzu es el profesor de Deidara, ex compañero de Sasori. Sasori es amigo de Hidan hace dos años, y Deidara ahora es su… ¿amante?  
En realidad ya nada podía ser mejor para Deidara. Excepto porque… Sasori se iría en la noche, a Akatsuki, con su novia.  
Ya era la hora de que Sasori se fuera. Intercambiaron Skype.

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio, su relación seguía igual, pero sin verse. Hablaban todo el día por Skype, incluso a veces Deidara se dormía hablando con él.  
El sentimiento mutuo seguía creciendo día a día, pero los dos sabían que faltaban solo dos semanas para el matrimonio de Sasori, y hasta ahí llegaría su historia de amor.  
Según ellos, se conocían lo suficientemente bien. Y era cierto, Sasori sabía cosas de Deidara que ni siquiera el mismo sabía. Como que tiene una necesidad enfermiza porque todo esté en pareja. O que todo termine en un número par. Eran pequeñas cosas, pero esas pequeñas cosas, eran grandes detalles.


	7. Chapter 7

Como ya les comenté, faltaban dos semanas para el matricidio, digo, el matrimonio de Sasori. Apenas tenía tiempo para hablar con Deidara.  
Pero cuando caía la noche, todo volvía a la "normalidad".  
Estaban hablando por video llamada en Skype:  
-"Dei, mañana es tu cumpleaños"  
-Lo recordaste…-Deidara sonrió.  
-Son las 23:50. FALTAN 10 MINUTOS, ¡NI SE TE OCURRA QUEDARTE DORMIDO!  
-Pero Sasori, tengo sueño-Dijo el rubio poniendo cara de perro abandonado.  
-Solamente son 10 minutos, hazlo por mí.  
-Si es por ti… Lo pensaré, jm.  
-Sabes que me amas.-Sasori le guiño un ojo.  
Deidara miró a otro lado.  
-Oye, ¿Dónde estás?  
-En ningún lugar en especial… ¿Por qué?  
-Es que hay mucho ruido.  
En realidad Sasori venía manejando, y le faltaban 10 minutos para llegar a la casa de Deidara.  
-Ah, debe ser alguna interferencia.  
-Como sea, jm.  
-Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?  
-Día de mierda como siempre. Odio las matemáticas.  
-Ja, a mí me gustaban bastante en mi época.  
-Tal vez en tu época el profesor era levemente menos aburrido.  
-¿Senju Tobirama?  
-Ugh, es tan aburrido.  
-Era mi profesor favorito…  
-Sasori, quiero dormir, jm.  
-No, solamente quedan cinco minutos. Te tengo una sorpresa…  
-¿QUÉ SORPRESA?  
-Si te lo digo dejará de ser sorpresa.  
-Aparte, ahora vas a ser legal…  
-No te importo mucho que no lo fuera, jm.  
-Deidara, tengo que decirte algo…  
-Dime.  
-Te deseo- Dijo Sasori con voz seductora.  
Deidara no supo que responder. Simplemente se quedó sin palabras, y horriblemente ruborizado. Odiaba que Sasori causara tantas cosas en él.  
-Dei, ¿Estás solo?  
-Sí, mi madre cree que puedo estar solo 3 días.  
-Abre la puerta.  
-¿Y cómo para qué?  
-¿Quieres que me congele aquí afuera?  
Deidara no lo pensó ni dos segundos, bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta…ahí estaba.  
Se abrazaron como si fuera la última vez que lo fueran a hacer.  
-Te extrañé tanto…-Susurró Sasori.  
-Y yo a ti, mucho.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.  
No era primera vez que Sasori le decía así, pero por favor, era lo más cursi del mundo.  
-Gracias, de verdad gracias.- Deidara no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción.- Eres el mejor regalo que puedo tener.  
El pelirrojo lo abrazó, aunque tampoco pudo contenerse.  
-Ya, no llores más, quiero estar contigo por lo menos hoy, y te quiero feliz.  
-Estoy feliz, tú me haces feliz.  
-Mañana ni se te ocurra ir a clases, te voy a raptar.  
-Sasori, tengo prueba. Y salgo temprano.  
-¿Y si me meto a la sala? Digo, los profesores me aman, y tú también.  
-No es mala idea eh…  
-Tu tenías sueño, vamos a dormir, juntos.  
-Bueno, vamos.  
Sasori llevaba una mochila grande con cosas. Ropa, audífonos, el regalo de Deidara.  
EL REGALO DE DEIDARA. Tenía que entregárselo.  
-Deidara… te tengo un regalo.  
-Tú eres mi regalo, no necesito nada más.  
-No me importa, toma.-Sasori le entregó una caja pequeña y roja. (No, no es un anillo)  
-S-Sasori… tu… ¡Gracias!-Se lanzó a abrazarlo.  
Ni más ni menos que dos entradas para ir a ver a su banda favorita, eso no podía ser mejor para Deidara.  
-Para ti y Gaara.  
-Pero yo quiero ir contigo, jm.  
-Vamos a ir los tres.  
-¿¡EN SERIO!?  
-Sí, ahora a dormir.  
-Pero ya no tengo sueño, jm.  
-Duérmete o sufrirás las consecuencias.  
-Pero tú me despertaste…  
-Las consecuencias vienen a ti.  
Sasori empezó a besar al rubio. Las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono. A esas alturas ya estaban sin camisa. Esta sería su primera vez… Claro, porque la vez pasada fue una mentira de Hidan.  
Sasori de cierta forma sabía cómo calentar a Deidara.  
Empezó a lamer el abdomen de Deidara, lentamente, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.  
No se demoró mucho en bajar, y notar que algo estaba creciendo allá abajo. No le tomó ni un segundo deshacerse de los pantalones de su amante. Sasori empezó a manosear, por arriba de la tela, el miembro de Deidara.

El resto de la noche fueron gemidos y gritos por parte de los dos. De todas formas, ya era legal.

La alarma sonó, y trato de no despertar a Sasori.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Abrazó a Deidara contra sí mismo.  
-Sasori, tengo que ir al instituto.  
-Y yo también.  
-Te quiero.  
-Yo te quiero aún más.-Terminó de decir eso, y lo besó.  
-Sasori, son las 7:30, vístete.  
-Si mamá.  
Deidara lo miró con cara de odio y se encerró en el baño para vestirse.  
A las 7:45 estaban desayunando, o mejor dicho, tomando café, eso ya era una rutina, hasta cuando no estaban juntos.  
-Extrañaba tu café.- Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.  
Realmente, ninguno de los dos, en su vida pensaba enamorarse de esta forma, pero aquí están.  
Iban caminando al instituto, después de todo, eran 100 pasos, y 100 pasos con la persona que amas, no era nada.  
Llegaron al instituto, sin darse cuenta, tomados de las manos.  
Entraron, Gaara los estaba esperando en la entrada.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
-Gracias, Gaara.  
Era raro ver a Gaara sonreír. Pero el sabia lo de Sasori y Deidara. Y verlos tomados de las manos, realmente lo alegró. No es como que le gustara la idea de que Sasori dejara todo para ir con Deidara, pero si ellos eran felices, el también.  
Ahora la relación de hermanos que tenían, era mucho mejor, Gaara ya sabía todo el plan de Sasori, e incluso habló con los profesores. No pusieron problema alguno, ya que Sasori siempre fue su alumno ejemplar.  
La primera clase, matemáticas, por eso Deidara odiaba el jueves. Y para variar, ese día tenía club de basquetbol.  
Cuando entraron a la sala, el puesto de Deidara estaba lleno de cartas, regalos, chocolates, y cosas por el estilo. Se dio cuenta que al lado de su puesto, había una mesa más. _"Estos dos tienen todo planeado"._  
Llegó el profesor, el cual le deseo un feliz cumpleaños a Deidara, como todo el mundo, y le dijo que disfrutara su regalo, mirando a Sasori.  
Empezó la clase, geometría, eso no le disgustaba tanto a Deidara, ya que había bastante dibujo. De todas formas Sasori no lo dejó hacer un carajo, por más que intento.  
La clase acabó. Los tres pretendían ir al rincón secreto, pero alguien le habló a Deidara.  
-Después los alcanzo, jm. ¿Qué quieres Itachi?  
-Tengo que decirte algo, y ah, Feliz cumpleaños.  
-Dilo, no tengo tiempo.  
-Después de clases.  
-Tengo club de basquetbol, así que deberá ser breve.  
-Lo será.  
Deidara solo se fue, siguiendo al par de pelirrojos. Llegaron a su rincón, y se sentaron en el piso, como siempre.  
-Ustedes dos tenían todo planeado, ¿o me equivoco?  
-Fue idea de Sasori.  
-PERO TU ME AYUDASTE.  
-Eres al autor intelectual, yo solamente me encargué de gestionar.  
-Como sea, jm. Gracias por todo esto, los quiero-Deidara los abrazó  
-También te queremos Deidara.  
-¿Y cómo convencieron a los profesores?  
-Soy una leyenda, recuerda lo que dijo Iruka-sensei.  
-Ustedes dos están hechos tal para cual.  
Al escuchar eso de Gaara, los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.  
-Los dos son igual de egocéntricos.  
Deidara golpeó a Gaara.  
-¡ARRUINASTE EL MOMENTO!  
-Lo bueno de que estén juntos es que tus fanáticas ya no nos trataran como si fuéramos pareja.  
-¡ES MIO!- Sasori tomó a Deidara posesivamente.  
-SUELTAMEEEEEE.  
-Bueno, bueno.

El día pasó rápido, ya era hora de ir al club de basquetbol. Deidara recordó que tenía que ir a hablar con Itachi.  
-Sasori, Gaara, tengo que ir a hablar con Itachi.  
-¿Te acompaño?  
-No, no es necesario, jm.  
-¿Y SI TE VIOLA? No, tú vas conmigo.

Nadie podía atreverse a contradecir al gran Sasori, así que fueron. Gaara se quedó en el gimnasio, calentando.  
Cuando llegaron Itachi se veía nervioso.  
-Deidara, puedo hablar contigo… a solas.  
-Bueno, me voy.  
-¿Qué quieres?  
Sasori se puso detrás de una pared, podía escuchar perfectamente que estaban diciendo.  
-No es fácil decirte esto, y tal vez no quieras hablarme nunca más pero…  
-Rápido.  
-Deidara, tú me gustas.  
Sasori vio como Itachi acorralaba a Deidara en una pared, con intenciones de besarlo. Sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo salió a salvar a SU Deidara.  
-MIRA TU, IMBECIL, DEIDARA ES MIO Y SI TE ATREVES A VOLVER A TOCARLO, TE VOY A GOLPEAR HASTA CANSARME. ¿Y SABES QUE? A EL LE GUSTO YO.- Sasori besó a Deidara, y este respondió.  
Se fueron de ahí, dejando a Itachi con el corazón destrozado, pero nadie se podía interponer entre ellos.  
-No sabía que eras tan celoso…-Deidara se rio levemente.  
-¿Crees que iba a dejar que alguien más tocara a mi… ¿Qué somos nosotros?  
-Humanos, supongo.  
-Chistoso… Digo, nosotros, como relación.  
-Técnicamente soy tu amante.  
-No, porque yo te amo a ti, no a ella.  
-Somos amigos con amor declarado.  
-Buen título.


	8. Chapter 8

En el fondo los dos querían ser mucho más que amigos, lo eran definitivamente, pero preferían engañarse.  
-Por fin te veré jugar.  
-Prepárate, Gaara y yo somos la dupla ganadora.  
-Pero son… bajitos.  
-Tú también, jm.  
-Bueno, sí.  
-De todas formas, no por ser alto eres mejor en básquet, es una creencia estúpida.  
Llegaron a la cancha, estaban todos con el uniforme de básquet. Menos Gaara, que raramente estaba con una polera de manga larga, sospechoso.  
Empezaron a calentar, en ese momento Deidara se dio cuenta del dolor de cadera que tenía. Maldijo a Sasori en su mente, pero hizo como si nada pasara.  
Cuando terminaron de calentar, Gai-sensei, les pido que hicieran dos equipos.  
Gaara y Rock Lee eran los capitanes. Y como siempre, Gaara eligió a Deidara. Una vez repartidos los jugadores, el partido empezó.  
Como siempre, un partido casi perfecto gracias a ese par.  
Sasori no creía lo que veía, nadie en su familia era deportista, pero Gaara era otro asunto. Al principio no creyó, pero de verdad eran excelentes jugadores.

Fueron a ducharse y Sasori los esperó en el auto.  
-Me veo ridículo con el pelo así.  
-¿Mojado?  
-Sí, hay veces que me gustaría raparme.  
Gaara no pudo evitar reír un poco al imaginarse a Deidara sin pelo.  
Fueron al auto y ahí estaba Sasori a punto de quedarse dormido.  
-Ya vámonos.  
Sasori arrancó el auto.  
-No creía que fueran tan buenos jugando, creí que solamente exageraban.  
-¡POR FAVOR! Somos los mejores.  
-Si me di cuenta.  
Llegaron a casa de Gaara.  
-Gaara, no les digas que estoy aquí.  
-No pensaba hacerlo.  
-Gracias.

Hasta ahora había sido uno de los mejores días que Deidara había tenido en su vida… pero aún faltaban dos personas: Konan y Hidan. Estaba un poco deprimido, ninguno de los dos lo había llamado, ni enviado un mensaje, nada. _"Tal vez yo debería llamarlos… ¡NO! ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡ELLOS DEBEN LLAMARME!"_  
Sasori notó la actitud de Deidara, cuando habla consigo es como si estuviera tratando de hablar con otra persona, mueve las manos, hace muecas, es algo bastante… peculiar.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No, nada…  
-Sí, nada, claro. Ya, dime.  
-Es que ni Konan ni Hidan me han llamado, tampoco han mostrado señales de vida y digamos que eso me preocupa, o sea, es mi cumpleaños y son mis mejores amigos…  
-Deidara, no te preocupes por eso, ya verás que si se acordaron de tu cumpleaños- Y Sasori sabía perfectamente de que hablaba.- Confía en mí.  
-Como sea, jm.  
-Oye… Perdón por lo de anoche, creo que se me pasó la mano.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No creo que siempre cojees cuando corres…-Sasori aguantó la risa como pudo.  
-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ahora entiendo a Onoki cuando regañaba por su cadera.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Deidara, Sasori no lo dejó entrar.  
-¡NO PUEDES ENTRAR TODAVÍA!  
-¡ES MI CASA, PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA! Muévete.  
-No.  
-Sasori…  
-Por favor.  
-Te voy a golpear.  
-Mira como tiemblo.  
En eso Deidara iba a golpear a Sasori, pero justo antes de eso, Sasori tomó su mano, lo atrajo hacia él, y lo besó.  
-No puedo contigo, jm.  
-Me amas, lo sé.  
-¿Puedo entrar?  
-Sí, creo que ahora sí.

Todo estaba oscuro, aunque no parecían haber cambios en la casa… Sasori prendió la luz. Pero no había nadie. _¿Dónde se metió este par? _Pensó Sasori, al no ver a su par de invitados.  
-_Tal vez solamente era un pretexto para besarme…_  
Subieron a la habitación de Deidara, el notó que la puerta estaba cerrada, y nunca deja la puerta cerrada… ¿Fue un fantasma?  
Hidan y Konan estaban escondidos detrás de la cortina, pero no contaron con que no era lo suficientemente larga para cubrirles los zapatos.  
_Serán estúpidos… _Sasori no soportaba las ganas de matarlos.  
Deidara empezó a reírse como desquiciado, no podía creer que sus amigos no notaran ese error.  
-¡Hidan, te dije que no debíamos escondernos aquí!  
-¿¡Y POR QUÉ ME HACES CASO!?  
Salieron de su infructuoso escondite y fueron directamente a abrazar a Deidara.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Dei!  
-Feliz cumpleaños rubia.  
-Fue idea de Sasori ¿cierto?  
-Absolutamente.-Dijo Sasori.  
-Gracias, de verdad, gracias.-Deidara no pudo evitar emocionarse, era por lejos el mejor cumpleaños que pudo haber tenido.  
-Dei, no llores, tu sonrisa es demasiado bonita como para desperdiciarla llorando- Konan es la mujer más tierna del mundo.  
-Es que… nunca pensé que esto podía pasar, tengo todo y más de lo que pudiera querer.  
Konan y Hidan no se podían quedar atrás con los regalos. El regalo de Konan: Un poster autografiado personalmente y con dedicatoria por MSI.  
-¡KONAN ERES LA MEJOR!-Deidara abrazó a Konan.-Gracias, gracias, gracias.  
-De nada Dei.  
-Ya, ahora abre el mío, desgraciado.  
Hidan conocía muy bien a Deidara, así que le regaló el uniforme de su equipo favorito de basquetbol.  
-Canoso, tu si sabes.  
El rubio corrió a cambiarse de ropa. Realmente quería el uniforme hace mucho tiempo, ahora no se lo iba a sacar ni para dormir.  
-Enano, creo que conoces a Deidara mejor que yo.  
-Tal vez.  
-Nunca había visto a Dei tan feliz. Ustedes son… ¿pareja?-Konan no estaba muy enterada de todo esto.  
En ese momento llegó Deidara. Sasori estaba en shock.  
-Konan, nosotros no somos pareja, Sasori se va a casar en dos semanas.  
-Pero ustedes dos se gustan, se percibe en el aire.  
-Simplemente no se puede.-Deidara ya estaba algo aburrido de que todos le recalcaran que debería estar con Sasori.  
Al llegar la noche, Hidan y Konan fueron a unos de los hoteles de Kakuzu, ya saben, tenían que dejar a los enamorados solos.  
Deidara estaba algo deprimido. 2 semanas, eso no es nada, solamente tenía dos semanas para disfrutar a su pelirrojo.  
El rubio aburrido de pensar, se fue a dormir, pero Sasori no se quedaría con la duda.  
-Dei… mi amor…  
-No me digas así.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque no lo soy, nunca voy a poder serlo. Y no entiendo cómo me enamoré de ti, ni porqué, tu deberías estar con tu novia, no conmigo.  
-Deidara, mírame.  
-No puedo.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque si te miro, volveré a caer en tus ojos, volverás a enamorarme, y no quiero, no quiero esto.-Deidara estaba a punto de romper en llanto.  
-No me mires, pero escúchame. Deidara, nosotros nunca debimos enamorarnos, pero estamos destinados a esto, a estar juntos, queramos o no.  
En algún punto, siento que tú realmente eres la persona con la que quiero, y necesito pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero estar contigo cueste lo que cueste. ¡Que se joda todo el mundo! Si yo te quiero y tú me quieres ¿Qué podría salir mal?  
-Todo puede salir mal, todo. Puede ir todo de mal en peor de un segundo a otro.  
-Deidara, ¿tú me quieres?  
Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.  
-Sé que no suelo decirlo, que cuando lo dices no te respondo, pero no es porque no lo sienta. Cuando me dices te quiero, o te amo, causas una felicidad indescriptible en mí.  
Pero aun así, quererte es poco, querer no es nada comparado con lo que siento por ti.  
Sasori, yo… yo… te amo.-  
-¿Y así quieres que no estemos juntos? Dei, eres mi felicidad. No te dejaré por nada del mundo, no pienso moverme de tu lado en muchísimo tiempo, así que tendrás que soportarme te guste o no.  
-S-Sasori… ¿Tú me amas también?-Deidara miró a Sasori a los ojos, esos ojos que lo tenían completamente hipnotizado.  
-Te amo, te amo, te amo mil veces. Más que a las marionetas, el helado y MSI, juntos. Te amo más que, ¡que a todo Deidara! Déjame ser quien te amé.  
-Eres tan cursi.-Deidara sonrió.  
-Y tu tan… perfecto-Sasori le besó la frente al rubio.  
Esa noche durmieron abrazados, no querían separarse por nada del mundo.  
Lo que no sabían, es que nadie de la familia sabía dónde está Sasori. Sakura estaba vuelta loca, Sasori no le contestaba las llamadas, los mensajes, nada. Solamente dejó una nota "No me busques, el lunes hablamos".  
En el hotel de Kakuzu, Konan y Hidan estaban hablando.  
-Hidan, tu sabes todo, eres amigo de ellos, cuéntame.  
-Mira, la cosa es que se conocen hace un poco menos de 3 meses, se enamoraron a primera vista. Sasori está por conveniencia con una chica, hace 6 años, en dos semanas se casan, pero Sasori no la ama, el ama a Deidara. Pero no pueden estar juntos.  
-Deidara tiene tan mala suerte en el amor…  
-Ni me lo recuerdes.  
-Tal vez ya es su hora de ser feliz- Finalizó Konan.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	9. Chapter 9

Y como siempre, Konan tenía razón, ya era hora de que Deidara fuera feliz, pero nadie dijo que lo sería realmente.  
La mañana transcurrió igual que el día de ayer. Como ya no era el cumpleaños de Deidara, Sasori no pudo entrar al instituto, por más que intento.  
Deidara ya había entrado a clases, Gaara y Sasori se habían quedado en la entrada un rato, para hablar. El timbré sonó, por lo tanto Gaara tenía que irse.  
Sasori iba de vuelta a casa de Deidara, pero vio algo. Un hombre se bajaba de un Audi blanco, a su lado. Nada más ni nada menos que el cuarto Kazekage, Sabaku no Rasa.  
-Tú, vas a venir conmigo.  
-¿Y si no quiero? Te recuerdo que ya no dependo de ti.  
-Vas a venir conmigo Sasori.  
-Déjame en paz, mierda.  
Los dos guardaespaldas de Rasa se bajaron del auto y golpearon a Sasori hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Nuestro pelirrojo despertó en un lugar oscuro. Le dolía todo.  
-Despertaste…  
Podía reconocer perfectamente la voz de su padre. Estaba atado de pies, manos, y por supuesto, le taparon la boca.  
-Yo te dije que vinieras conmigo. Si no era a la buena sería a la mala.-Le sacó la venda de la boca a Sasori.  
-Sácame de aquí, asqueroso.  
-El único asqueroso aquí eres tú. Estás enfermo, los hombres no se besan entre sí. Eres un homosexual, me das asco. Eres la vergüenza de la familia.  
-¡TU ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE LA FAMILIA! ¡TRATANDO A MI MADRE COMO A UN PERRO, Y A NOSOTROS 4 PEOR TODAVIA!  
Rasa sacó toda su fuerza y patio a Sasori como pudo. En eso llegaron los guardaespaldas, (que ha todo esto eran dos afroamericanos de por lo menos 1.95) tenían una caja, Rasa metió las manos y sacó un revólver. Le apunto a Sasori con este y dijo:  
-Tú eliges, o te alejas del mocoso, o te mato a ti, y de pasada a él.  
-¿¡QUÉ TE HIZO EL!? NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, DEJALO TRANQUILO.-Sasori se desgarraba gritando, como si alguien lo fuera a escuchar.  
-Ya te lo advertí.  
Rasa salió del lugar, ahora sus guardaespaldas le taparon los ojos a Sasori, y fueron a dejarlo en frente de la casa de Deidara.  
Sasori's POV.  
¿Saben cómo me siento? No, no tienen ni la menor idea. No puedo, no puedo alejarme de mi Deidara, MIO. ¿Cómo se supone que lo deje solo? Yo se lo prometí, le prometí que siempre me iba a quedar a su lado. Deidara, perdóname, pero prefiero sufrir que morir.

¿Y cómo se supone que el diría todo eso? Tampoco es algo que se pueda decir así como así, aunque fuera una vil mentira, para satisfacer una mente aún más vil.

Deidara en tanto, solamente pensaba en lo perfecto que estaba siendo todo, en lo perfecto que era Sasori. Estaba tan feliz, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como pasaron las horas, solamente quería ver de nuevo a su amado.  
Al llegar a su casa notó que Sasori estaba ahí.  
-¡Llegué!  
No tuvo respuesta. Decidió subir a su habitación.  
-¿Sasori?  
-Hola.-Ese tono era más tétrico que Gaara enojado.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo, mocoso?  
-Oye, en serio, para.  
-¿Y SI NO QUIERO QUÉ?-Sasori que estaba mirando hacia la ventana, dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Deidara, con el dolor de su alma.  
-Sasori, cálmate.  
-¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN IDIOTA! ¿SABES? SOLAMENTE TE TENIA PARA UN RATO, AHORA ME ABURRI DE TI. NO VOLVERÉ A VERTE EN MI VIDA.  
-¿Q-Qué?  
-Lo que escuchaste, mocoso, no te molestes en buscarme. YO NUNCA TE AMÉ.-Sasori se fue, antes que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.  
Deidara cayó de rodillas al piso. ¿Cómo se había dejado manipular así de fácil?  
Deidara's POV.  
¿De quién me enamoré? ¿DE QUIEN MIERDA ME HE ENAMORADO? Ese no era el Sasori que yo conozco. O tal vez nunca lo conocí. Solamente fui una víctima del amor, una víctima de sus ojos.  
¿Por qué soy tan terco? Si le hubiera hecho caso a Gaara desde un principio…  
Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por la cara del rubio, el dolor no se iba a extinguir de ninguna forma.  
Y si creían que a Sasori no le había dolido decir todo eso.  
Sasori's POV.  
Mierda, mierda, mierda. Soy un hijo de puta insensible. ¿Cómo le hice eso al amor de mi vida? Ahora estaré condenado a amarlo, aunque él me odie. Y está bien que me odie, después de todo…le rompí el corazón en mil pedazos.  
Sasori iba en su auto, llorando como nunca en su vida, ni siquiera el veía por donde iba. Casi choca un par de veces.  
Deidara no supo que hacer, más que llamar a Gaara.  
-¿G-Gaara?  
-¿Por qué estás llorando?  
-N-necesito que vengas, ahora, por favor.  
Para su suerte Gaara no se había ido del instituto aun. Corrió a la casa de Deidara con toda su fuerza. _"Si el idiota de Sasori le hizo algo, juro que lo mato con mis propias manos" _  
El auto de Sasori no estaba.  
La puerta seguía abierta. A lo lejos el pelirrojo escucho los sollozos de su amigo.  
-Deidara, estoy aquí…  
Gaara como nunca en su vida, abrazó a Deidara.  
-T-tenías razón… yo…el…el me odia.  
-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?  
-Me…me… dejó.-Deidara no podía hablar bien, se ahogaba en llanto.  
-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE LA GRAN PERRA!  
Gaara sin pensarlo dos veces salió de ahí corriendo, no es que quisiera dejar solo a Deidara, pero tenía que matar a ese estúpido, nadie dañaría a su hermano, porque si, Deidara no era solo su amigo, era su hermano.  
Le envió un mensaje a Hidan. Gaara sabía que el aún estaba en Suna. "Ve a ver a Deidara, ahora, ¡te necesita!"  
El pelirrojo, como pudo, llego a su casa, corriendo. La adrenalina que le causaba toda esta situación era más grande que todo.  
El auto de Sasori si estaba ahí, así que no dudo en entrar y tirar todo lejos.  
Subió las escaleras, había un silencio impresionante, a lo lejos solamente escuchaba un leve llanto, pero no sabía bien de donde venía. Trato de seguir el sonido, había alguien en el baño, llorando. Pero no había nadie en la casa, más que Sasori… Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo ni una vez.  
-¡TU, MALDITO! ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A DEIDARA!?-Su primer impulso fue golpear a Sasori, que ya bastante maltratado estaba.  
-Golpéame, lo merezco.  
-¡MERECES ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS!-Gaara estaba envuelto en la rabia. Pero esto no era normal. En un segundo dejó de golpear a su hermano, se dio cuenta que Sasori no dejaría que lo golpearan, por nada del mundo.  
-Rasa… me obligó a dejarlo.  
-Repítelo.  
-El me obligo, dijo que lo mataría si estábamos juntos.-La voz de Sasori era casi inaudible.  
-¡JURALO!  
-Es como si no conocieras a ese desquiciado. Sabes perfectamente que… él es capaz de todo.  
-Sasori… perdóname… En la mañana vi todo, pero pensé que era por otra cosa…  
-Me secuestraron, me amenazaron, y golpearon. Gaara, no le digas nada a Deidara.  
-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO LE DIGA? Está sufriendo, por ti, porque cree que no lo amas, ¿Y NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA LA VERDAD? ¿TU ESTÁS LOCO?  
-Así va a ser mejor. Tendremos que vivir con el dolor. Pero su vida es más importante que todo esto. Si algún día te enamoras, vas a entender todo esto. No es un acto por capricho, es…  
-Es por amor, el más puro amor- Ese comentario no parecía ser de Gaara, pero lo era. Ese muchacho era muy sabio.

Al otro día. Sábado por la mañana.  
Deidara estaba solo, Hidan se había ido hace unos 30 minutos. Probablemente nunca había visto a su amigo tan enojado como ese día.  
Entre sus pensamientos, escuchó algo a lo lejos, el timbre. No tenía ganas de pararse, ni de caminar, quería dejar de sentir, y de vivir.  
-¡Deidaraaaaa!  
Era la voz de Gaara. Como pudo se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.  
-TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO, AHORA.  
Pero Deidara no lo escuchó, solamente vio su brazo. Que no estaba cubierto, dejaba ver todas sus heridas y cicatrices.  
-G-Gaara… tu brazo… lo prometiste. ¡TU LO PROMETISTE!  
Esa promesa, hace dos años. Gaara hace dos años, era un alma solitaria, con su triste pasado y presente. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir? Pensaba él. Se mataba poco a poco, cortando su piel. Pero llego ese chico con cabellera rubia. Que se convertiría en su mejor amigo, en su hermano, en su todo básicamente.  
Deidara curó cada una de sus heridas, y desde ese día le prometió nunca más hacerlo. Pero todo esto lo colapsó.  
-TU… TU ERES UN MONSTRUO. ¡ME MENTISTE! ¡ERES IGUAL A SASORI!  
Deidara le cerró la puerta en la cara, ya no podía soportar más todo esto. Primero Sasori rompe su promesa de estar siempre con él, y ahora Gaara rompía la promesa de no volver a auto flagelarse.  
Simplemente ya nada tenía sentido, esas dos promesas eran las dos cosas más importantes para él. Y que en un día las dos se rompan, lo destruyó.  
**¿Tenía sentido seguir viviendo así?**

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	10. Chapter 10

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese tortuoso día. Deidara ya no era el mismo, todos lo notaban. Ni siquiera hablaba con Gaara.  
Ese día, era el matrimonio de Sasori, esto había hecho a Deidara colapsar física y emocionalmente.

Deidara's POV.  
Tal vez es mi hora… Debo dejar este mundo… Mi tiempo se agotó aquí.

Pero no se iría sin explicación, así que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logró hacer una carta.

"_Antes de irme de aquí, tengo un par de cosas que decirles.  
Primero, Mamá, gracias por cuidarme estos 18 años, incluso cuando ni yo podía aguantarme, tú estabas ahí, siempre lo has estado.  
Konan, mi bonita, eres la hermana que no pude tener, eres la mujer perfecta, si te soy sincero. Espero que encuentres a tu persona especial, y que no sufras como yo.  
Hidan, canoso idiota, eres el mejor, perdón si a veces soy un imbécil, y no te tomo en cuenta, o no soy tan buen amigo como debería serlo contigo. Gracias por ser el mejor amigo del mundo, y espero que tú y Kakuzu sean felices. (Quédate con todas mis cosas de MSI pero compártelas con Gaara).  
Gaara, fui un idiota los últimos días, no debí ser tan orgulloso y terco, solo quería que nada te pasara, tú eras mi hermano. Cuídate y no hagas tonterías.  
Y por último, pero no menos importante, Sasori. Lo más importante que tengo que decirte, es que a pesar de todo, te amo. No te sientas culpable por lo que haré, fue mi decisión.  
No me extrañen, estaré en un lugar mejor, los vigilare y protegeré desde donde sea que esté.  
-Deidara, o la rubia."  
_Terminó de escribir, ahora pretendía terminar con todo esto, pero algo lo detuvo. El teléfono sonó, tuvo la reacción de contestarlo, ni él supo porque.  
-Deidara, perdóname, fui un idiota.  
-Gaara, yo tuve toda la culpa aquí. Perdóname.  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte.  
-No es por eso, es por lo que voy a hacer ahora.-La voz de Deidara era tan extraña. Aunque, cualquiera que apenas habla, no duerme, y llora la mayoría del tiempo, es normal que su voz cambie.  
-Deidara… no te atrevas.  
-Gaara, gracias por todo.-Cortó el teléfono.

Gaara se escapó como pudo de ahí, después de todo, en unas horas sería el matrimonio de Sasori, no podía no estar ahí. Corrió, como nunca en su vida, con traje y todo.  
Al llegar se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero sabía perfectamente entrar por la ventana de arriba.  
Alcanzó a llegar, para su suerte. Deidara estaba colgado, si, no se le pudo ocurrir una mejor forma.  
El pelirrojo logró bajarlo de ahí, haciendo que los dos cayeran. Deidara cayó en el regazo de Gaara.  
-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?-Gaara lloraba como nunca en su vida. No podía imaginar a su amigo sin vida, o peor, no podía imaginarse la vida sin él.  
-Gaara, déjame morir.-Esa voz destruiría el alma de cualquiera, era algo impresionante, como una persona puede cambiar tanto a otra, como el amor te puede hacer la mejor persona, o te puede destruir para siempre.  
-No te voy a dejar solo… Deidara, mírame.  
Como pudo, el rubio levanto la mirada, chocando con los ojos de Gaara, que aún lloraba.  
-Solamente mira lo que provoco. Gaara, mírate. Tú, llorando, ni en mis peores pesadillas lo imaginé.  
-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? Estuve a punto de perder a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.  
Deidara con su poca fuerza, abrazó a Gaara. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo. Esto lo sobrepasaba de muchas maneras.  
-Deidara, tengo que decirte algo.  
-Dilo…  
-Sasori te ama.  
-Gaara, no hagas esto más difícil…  
-¿Te he mentido alguna vez?  
-No.  
-Sasori te ama. El idiota de Rasa lo amenazó con matarlos si no se alejaba de ti.  
-¿Tu papá?  
-No es mi papá. No es nada. Deidara, créeme, él te ama. Hizo todo eso para protegerte.  
-Ya no tiene caso de todas formas, hoy se casa.  
-¡Aún hay tiempo! Ahora cámbiate de ropa, tenemos un matrimonio que arruinar.  
Gaara se paró, y le extendió la mano a Deidara, el cual con una sonrisa la tomo.  
-Gracias.-Abrazo al pelirrojo.  
-¡CORRE MIERDA, QUE NO HAY TIEMPO!  
-VOY, VOY.  
Deidara, ducho, peino, y vistió en 10 minutos, no pregunten como.  
Gaara se quedó abajo, leyendo la carta, cuando terminó de leerla, la quemó, si, la quemó. No iba a soportar que eso existiera.  
-Pero mírate…-Gaara sonrió.  
Deidara venía por las escaleras con un traje formal, camisa roja, y corbata negra. Digno de él.  
-Te ves bien, eh.  
Probablemente si a Deidara no le gustara Sasori, y a Gaara le gustara… la gente. Estarían juntos.  
-Gaara, ¿cómo se supone que nos vamos a ir?  
-Tengo eso completamente arreglado.  
De repente se sintió una bocina.  
-¡RUBIA, SALE DE AHÍ O TE SACO A PATADAS!  
En realidad, Gaara pretendía ir a buscar a Deidara de todas formas. El hecho de que haya tenido que llegar antes por el intento de suicidio del rubio, es otra cosa.  
Deidara sacó su celular, lo guardó y se fue.  
Subieron al auto y partieron de una buena vez.  
-Ustedes dos... ¿Ya se toleran?  
-Sí, incluso un poco más que tolerarnos, después de todo el canoso no es tan ignorante como esperaba.  
-Y tú no eres tan antipático, rojito.  
-Te dije que no me dijeras así.  
-¡WAAAAAA! ¡HIDAN, CONDUCE MÁS RÁPIDOOO! ¡NO VAMOS A LLEGAR!  
-Rubia, cálmate, vamos a llegar.

Dos horas de un largo y tortuoso viaje, llegaron a Akatsuki, precisamente unas calles más atrás de la iglesia. Estaba repleto de autos. Gaara prefirió irse caminando, después de todo, quedaba aun una hora, y si no estaba ahí en ese instante, lo matarían.  
Hidan y Deidara se quedaron ahí.  
-Deidara, díselo todo.  
-¿CÓMO QUE RUBIA CANOSO ESTU… Me dijiste Deidara.  
-Estoy hablándote en serio. Esta es tu última posibilidad. Si la arruinas, no habrá vuelta atrás.  
-Lo tengo más que claro. Gracias Hidan.  
-¡ABRAZAME RUBIA!  
Se abrazaron, Deidara realmente lo necesitaba.  
-Canoso, júrame que si pasa algo, como buen amigo, no me vas a dejar solo.  
-Cómo crees eso. Nunca te he dejado solo, menos lo haré ahora.  
-HIDAN, LOS PUTOS AUTOS NO AVANZAN, QUEDAN 5 MINUTOS.

Sasori por otro lado, en una parte de su corazón deseaba que Deidara llegara y todo se arreglara. Aunque su mente le decía lo contrario. Miro el reloj, menos de 5 minutos. _"No va a llegar"._  
Sasori, como nunca antes, vestido elegante, con un traje blanco, y camisa negra.

-Rubia, vas a tener que entrar a correr.  
-¿Y TU?  
-Yo no estoy invitado.  
-Yo menos.  
-¡CORRE, YA VA A EMPEZAR! ¡DESPUÉS TE ALCANZO!  
-¡VOOY!  
-¡SUERTE!  
Deidara corrió y corrió, faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar. Cuando no pudo más simplemente se tiró de rodillas al piso. Cuando reacciono, vio cuanto faltaba para llegar ahí. Se veía exactamente como la distancia del instituto y su casa. _"100 pasos…" _ Sentía que iba a morirse ahí mismo, el aire le faltaba, pero de no sé dónde, saco fuerzas.  
Después de todo, 100 pasos para estar con la persona que amas, no es nada.

-SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE SE OPONGA, QUE HABLE AHORA, O CALLE PARA SIEMPRE.- Retumbaba en la iglesia. _"Estoy perdido" _Pensó Sasori.

En ese preciso segundo, llego Deidara y vociferó:  
-¡YO ME OPONGO!  
Gaara lo miro y sonrió.  
Sasori no lo podía creer, no podía ser él, debía estar soñando.  
-Sasori, escúchame, ya sé toda la verdad. No me importa que el señor Rasa me mate, si puedo estar contigo un día más, si puedo besarte otra vez. No me importa tener que dar la vida para tener tu amor.  
Rasa se paró de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir.  
-Bravo, bravo, llego el asqueroso. Mira niñito, no sé cómo te enteraste, pero no te acerques a mi hijo.  
El lugar estaba lleno de autoridades y prensa. Era el matrimonio del primogénito del cuarto Kazekage, esto no se podía pasar a la ligera.  
-USTED NO ME HABLE, ¡PRIMERO LO HACE CASARSE CON ALGUIEN POR OBLIGACIÓN! ¡Y AHORA QUIERE MATARLO!  
-No precisamente matarlo… más bien, matar… TE.  
En eso Rasa saca la pistola de su chaqueta, y le apunta a Deidara, el disparo resonó por todos lados. Estaban todos atónitos.  
Deidara cerró los ojos, esperando morir, pero algo, más bien alguien se cruzó. A alguien más le había llegado el impacto de la bala.  
Yacía un cuerpo sangrante en el suelo, y ese cuerpo era de:  
**GAARA.**


	11. Final!

Hidan como siempre llegaba en el momento justo. El tráfico había mermado por fin. Sasori corrió, tomó a Gaara entre sus brazos, y lo llevo al auto de Hidan.  
Los cuatro fueron al hospital. De inmediato atendieron a Gaara.  
Hace unas horas no tenían noticias. Deidara estaba histérico. Se sentaba, se paraba, daba vueltas por la sala de espera. En un momento Sasori no aguanto más el movimiento de Deidara. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Deidara cayó en las piernas de Sasori.  
-Todo va a salir bien.-Dijo mirando a su… digo, a Deidara a los ojos.  
-¿Me lo prometes?  
-Te lo juro.-Sonrió y abrazó al rubio, este le correspondió el abrazo.  
Llegó una enfermera a la sala.  
-¿Los familiares del señor Sabaku no Gaara?  
-Nosotros-dijo Sasori mientras se acercaba.  
-Su estado es grave. Pero sin ningún riesgo vital. Podrá irse dentro de una a dos semanas si todo va bien. Hicieron muy bien en traerlo inmediatamente, un par de minutos más, y la realidad sería otra.  
-Señorita, ¿Podemos verlo?  
-Pasen con cuidado, está dormido. Habitación 258.  
-Gracias.  
Sasori, Hidan y Deidara entraron con cuidado a la sala, sin hacer ruido alguno. Pero el muy… idiota de Hidan, se tropezó con quien sabe que (Una hormiga cabezona probablemente), y quedó con la cara estampada en el piso.  
Al menos no despertó a Gaara.  
Deidara trató de aguantar la risa, pero era imposible.  
-¡VISTE COMO SE CAYÓ!- Vociferaba mientras se tomaba el estómago, que a estas alturas le empezaba a doler por reírse tanto.  
-¿D-Dónde estoy?  
Deidara en un segundo dejó de reírse y se acercó a Gaara.  
-En el hospital.  
-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?  
-Rasa te disparó, ¿no lo recuerdas?-Dijo Sasori.  
Gaara se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.-Si, ahora lo recuerdo mejor.  
-Me salvaste la vida Gaara.  
-Tu a mí también ¿O se te olvida?  
El rubio como pudo abrazó a su amigo.  
La enfermera entró a la sala.  
-Se acabó el horario de visitas, por favor, retírense de la sala.  
-Pero…  
-Nada de pero, vámonos rubia. Que estés bien rojito, nos vemos mañana.-Hidan jaló a Deidara para que saliera de ahí.  
-Adiós…  
Sasori, Hidan y Deidara volvieron al auto.  
-No son las 12 todavía y ya arruinamos una boda, casi matan a alguien y para variar, estamos con traje los 3…-Comentó Hidan.  
-Creo que ha sido uno de los días más raros que he vivido.  
-Dei…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te quiero. ¿Vuelve conmigo?  
-S-Sasori… Y-yo, o sea, no, digo, si, eh…  
-No tienes que hacerlo ahora si no quieres, tienes todo el tiempo de mundo.  
En serio, cuando te vi entrar por la puerta de la iglesia, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi mente no comprendía exactamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Y sé que dijiste que solo querías solo un día conmigo, y besarme una vez, pero yo no quiero eso… Quiero estar contigo toda la vida, quiero besarte siempre, ¿Me lo permitirías?  
Deidara abrazó a Sasori con todas sus fuerzas. –No vuelvas a soltarme. Por favor- Le susurró en el oído.  
-No lo haré por nada del mundo, lo juro.-  
Hidan miraba la escena asombrado. _"Esos dos se aman, en serio. Konan tenía razón"_ pensó mientras sonreía.  
Hidan fue a dejarlos a la casa de Deidara, y se fue de vuela a su departamento.  
-¿Y tu mamá?  
-Está viviendo en la casa de mi abuela por un tiempo. Así que vivo solo por ahora…  
-¿Solo?- Sasori lo miro insinuándole algo…  
-Totalmente solo…  
Sasori no se resistió más y besó a Deidara con todas sus ganas. Se le había hecho eterno el tiempo sin su rubio.  
Se separaron por la falta de aire. Después de unos segundos Deidara habló.  
-Sasori…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Quiero estar contigo para siempre.  
-Si tú lo quieres, así será.  
-Te…-Deidara se acercó al oído de Sasori- Te amo.  
-Te amo Dei, te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO!  
El rubio le tapó la boca a su acompañante. -¡No grites!  
-Tú también estás gritando- Dijo después de liberarse de la mano de su amante.  
-¿Qué somos ahora?  
-Así que cambiando el tema…  
-Ya, en serio, ¿Qué somos?  
-Tal vez ya es hora de pedírtelo… -Sasori se puso de rodillas enfrente de Deidara y tomando su mano dijo- Deidara, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
-S-si… ¡Si quiero! –El rubio se abalanzó hacia Sasori, tirándolo al piso, y besándolo en ese mismo lugar. Ya nada importaba, ya nadie los separaría.

Sasori's POV.  
Tal vez, solo tal vez, eso es lo que más extrañaba de Deidara. Su personalidad es tan explosiva, poco le importa lo que pase a su alrededor, o con quien esté. Está completamente loco, y yo estoy loco por él. No hay nada que hacer, esto ya está hecho. Y espero que sea para siempre.

Dos semanas después, dieron de alta a Gaara. Ya era hora de decirle lo que estaba pasando.  
Iban en el auto, Sasori, Gaara y Deidara.  
-Gaara, hay algo que tengo que decirte.  
-Volvieron ¿O me equivoco?  
-Espera, ¿Cómo supiste?  
-Yo no le dije-Dijo Sasori anticipadamente.  
-Solamente es mirarlos. Los dos, se ven felices, sus ojos brillan. Ahora sí, tienen todo mi apoyo.  
-Gracias…-Deidara abrazó a Gaara- Eres el mejor.  
-¿Y yo qué?  
-A veces.-Deidara sonrió como si nada pasara.  
-Bueno, así nos vamos…  
-Te amo-Dijo el rubio y le besó la mejilla a su novio.

Digamos que de aquí hacia adelante, todo fue bien. Rasa quedó en la cárcel por el resto de su vida por maltrato hacia su esposa, y por intento de homicidio contra Gaara.  
En cuanto a Kakuzu y Hidan, ya se veía venir, están juntos y felices. Aunque siempre discuten, al final del día todo vuelve a estar bien.  
A Gaara, como siempre, le importaba un carajo el amor, y decía que estaba bien solo. No era algo que impresionara a la gente que lo conoce.

Un par de meses después, cierto pelirrojo, se dio cuenta que había pasado exactamente un año desde que conocía a cierto rubio. Y tenía un plan, y en ese plan estaba incluido Gaara.

Entonces Gaara llamó al rubio.  
-Hola, jm.  
-Deidara, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?  
-¿Ahora?  
-Sí, ahora. Ya voy para allá.  
Gaara tenía la misma costumbre que Sasori, cortar el teléfono sin despedirse.  
Deidara apenas pudo vestirse o hacer algo parecido a eso.  
El pelirrojo tocó la bocina de su nuevo auto. Deidara salió de la casa y se dirigió al auto.  
-¿A qué se debe tu repentina invitación?  
-¿Ahora no puedo invitar a mi mejor amigo a mi casa?  
-Tienes razón… Además, hace tiempo que no veo a tu mamá, soy un ingrato.  
-Sí, desgraciado.  
Deidara había aceptado solamente porque creía que Sasori estaría ahí. El rubio parecía no está enterado de nada, pero sabía que día era. Un año desde que conoció a su novio.  
Una vez llegaron, pasaron rápidamente, en especial Deidara, buscando a la madre de Gaara.  
-¡Señor Carura!  
-¡Dei! Hola hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
-Bien, bien. Perdón por no haber venido en tanto tiempo.  
-Cariño, solo fue un mes.  
-Fue mucho.  
-Deberías tratarme de suegra al menos, me haces sentir vieja si me dices señora.  
-Bueno, suegra.  
-Así está mejor.  
-¿Y Sasori?  
-No lo he visto hoy.  
-Oh, bueno. Voy a ir con Gaara arriba.  
Deidara estaba levemente decepcionado, después de todo era un día "especial" para el al menos.  
Como siempre, Gaara estaba tirado en su cama, leyendo en el celular quien sabe qué cosa.  
-Rojito, ¿No está Sasori?  
-No me interesa donde esté, si fuera por mí que no viniera.  
Sasori, que había estado todo el tiempo ahí, estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta. Esa era la señal.  
-Gracias por tu bienvenida hermanito… ¿Y él quién es? ¿Por fin superaste tu fase de anti-social?  
-No jodas Sasori.  
A Deidara le costó un segundo darse cuenta, están actuando como cuando se conocieron…  
-Hola, jm…Me llamo Deidara y soy el mejor amigo del "anti-social"-  
-Ja, ¿Cómo alguien tan lindo como tú puede ser amigo de este idiota?

-¡SABAKU NO SASORI, NO MOLESTES A TU HERMANO!  
Sí que se estaban esforzando para recrear ese día. Deidara no puedo evitar sonreír idiotamente.  
-Deidara, ¿te gusta mi hermano?  
-No… ¿Qué estás hablando?  
-Para tu mala suerte, él tiene novio hace nueve meses, y lo ama bastante.  
-No, no me gusta, es un cretino.-Deidara estaba tan feliz que no podía evitar sonreír.

-¡GAARAAAAAAAAAAA!  
-¡YA VOY! Deidara, espérame.  
-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, jm.  
Deidara se reía nerviosamente, sabía que en cualquier segundo llegaría Sasori.  
Pero antes, whatsapp.  
-Canoso ¿Cuándo vas a venir?  
-Voy en camino  
-¿QUÉ? ¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ME DIJISTE? NI SIQUIERA ESTOY EN MI CASA.  
-PORQUE NO VOY A TU CASA, RUBIA.  
-BUENO DESGRACIADO.  
-Te quiero imbécil 3  
-Yo también asqueroso 3  
Y ahí, escucho esa risa. La risa de su amado.  
-Que linda relación con el tal "canoso"  
-No es algo de tu incumbencia, jm.  
-Estoy tratando de ser amable.  
-Pues no quiero tu amabilidad.  
-Ahora entiendo porque eres amigo de Gaara-Cerró la puerta tras de sí- Y porque me gustas tanto.  
-Un año ¿no?  
-El primero de muchos.  
-Y mañana es el concierto de MSI. No sé cómo conseguiste las entradas para mi cumpleaños.  
-Sí, y vamos a ir juntos. No dejaré que nadie te toque.  
-Solamente tú me tocas, jm.  
-Sí, porque eres mío.  
-Posesivo…  
-Me amas de todas formas.-Dijo Sasori arrogante.  
-¿Eso crees?  
Sasori se lanzó a besar a Deidara.  
-¿Y ahora qué dices?  
-Mm… tal vez.  
-Amameeeeee- Dijo el pelirrojo con cara de perro abandonado.  
-¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga?-Deidara abrazó a Sasori.  
Pasaron un rato abrazados, recordando estupideces que habían pasado durante todo este largo año. Como una vez que a Sasori le pico una abeja en la lengua y no pudo hablar bien por dos semanas.  
-Dei… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije mi "mayor secreto"?  
-Lo de tu matrimonio…  
-En realidad eso nunca lo fue.  
-¡ME MENTISTE DESGRACIADO!-Grito como toda una Drama Queen.  
-Mi mayor secreto en realidad es que… siempre me han gustado los hombres. Rasa pensaba que yo estaba "descarriado" por eso me comprometió con Sakura. Bueno, y sus desgraciados negocios también influyeron.  
-Al fin y al cabo, teníamos el mismo secreto, jm.

Eran un par de idiotas, pero un par de idiotas que se aman a más no poder. ¿Creen en el destino? Yo sí, y tal vez ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

Era su segundo año de relación, como pasa el tiempo. Ya estaban viviendo juntos, Sasori trabajaba en una de las empresas que le había dejado el inútil de su padre. Dei estaba en el primer año de universidad.  
Deidara apenas podía mantenerse en pie con todo el cansancio que tenía. La universidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Y tener a un maniático sexual como novio, tampoco lo ayudaba mucho más. Por lo menos era feliz.  
Era viernes, y como nunca, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado.  
-Dei, te tengo una sorpresa.  
-No quiero hacer nada.-Deidara se tapó hasta la cara con la sábana. Eran las 9 y tenía sueño.  
-Por favor, aparte mañana es nuestro aniversario y…  
-Entonces mañana.  
-Dei, mi amor, por favor.  
-Ven, quiero un abrazo.  
Sasori se acostó a su lado, quedando frente a frente. Lo abrazó acurrucándolo en su pecho.  
-¿Estás muy cansado?-Dijo Sasori con cierta tristeza en su voz.  
-Solamente quiero quedarme en casa hoy.  
Sasori planeaba pedirle matrimonio esa noche, y justamente a Deidara se le ocurría no querer hacer nada.  
-Voy a ir a comprar algo, vuelvo en un rato. Duerme mi amor.-Se levantó, y le dio un beso en la frente a Deidara.  
Ya que el plan de sacarlo para llevarlo abajo no había funcionado, llamó a Hidan, cosa que no tenía mucho sentido, porque eran vecinos.  
-Canoso. Dei no quiere salir, ¿Qué carajo hago?  
-Si no puedes llevarlo, tráelo.- Hidan era cómplice en todo esto. Al ser el mejor amigo de Deidara, conocía mejor que nadie al rubio, y eso le ayudo a Sasori a escoger la canción que iba a dedicarle, y cantarle para pedirle su mano.  
-Tienes razón… Pero tienes que ayudarme.  
-Bueno, yo llamo a la gente, tú encárgate de los músicos.  
-Te debo una, viejo.-Como siempre, corto el teléfono.  
Sasori ya tenía todo listo. Los músicos instalados, la gente, todo. Para su suerte, vivían en el segundo piso, así que Deidara escucharía de todas formas.  
Y empezó. "With me" de Sum 41.  
Deidara en su profundo sueño, escuchó un ruido, era música, y provenía de abajo.

_I Don't Want This Moment  
To Ever End  
When Everything is Nothing, Without You  
I Wait Here Forever Just To,  
To See You Smile  
Cause Its True  
I Am Nothing Without You_  
Despertó, sin duda era Sasori. Cantándole la canción que siempre quiso para que alguien le pidiera… matrimonio. NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO. Bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio, y poco le importó estar despeinado y en pijama.  
_Through It All  
I've Made My Mistakes  
I've Stumble And Fall  
But I Mean These Words  
_Por fin bajó. Ahí estaba Sasori, cantando. Se le paró el corazón por un segundo.  
_I Want You To Know  
With Everything, I Won't Let This Go  
These Words Are My Heart And Soul  
I'll Hold On To This Moment You Know  
As I Bleed My Heart Out To Show  
And I Wont Let Go  
_Paró de cantar, aunque la música seguía.  
-Sé que no es el mejor día, ni la mejor hora, ni nada. Pero no puedo esperar más. Te amo, y te voy a amar para siempre, así que Deidara…-Se puso de rodillas y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. Abriéndola dijo: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
-No… Si claro. ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero! – Deidara abrazó a Sasori.- Te amo.  
-Pero yo te amo más.  
-Cállate.-Dijo besando al pelirrojo.  
Ya pueden imaginar cómo terminó todo.  
No mucho después, se casaron, después de todo, el matrimonio homosexual era legal. Y también adoptar niños.  
Sasori y Deidara adoptaron dos niños, gemelos, sus nombres eran Ryu y Hajime. Los cuatro eran muy felices. Aunque los que se veían más felices con los niños, extrañamente, eran Hidan y Gaara. Konan iba a visitarlos frecuentemente.  
Al final, todos fueron felices.  
Gaara había encontrado a alguien, un chico que conocían bastante poco, Sai es su nombre.  
Era hora que todos fueran felices, y lo eran.  
¿Qué podría ser mejor? Si ahora ni siquiera 100 pasos los separaban.  
**_FIN._**


End file.
